The Return
by Superbluestar428
Summary: *BEING REWRITTEN/GO TO REWRITE ON MY PROFILE*
1. Prologue

**The Return: Prologue**

**Hey guys! Well this is my first Xover, and just to let you know, I'm still a little new to Young Justice, so I don't really know much about it. But I know A LOT about Teen Titans. I hope you guys like the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CARTOON NETWORK or whoever created them.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Running. That's what they were doing. Two were only left. The other three had sacrificed themselves in order to let the others get to their destination.<p>

The darkness and robots following behind let out a huge roar before gaining on the two girls.

One girl wore a dark blue cloak that was held closed with a red gem, and with the same color ankle boots. She work a black leotard that had the same red gem on the back of her hand and on her gold belt, which hung around her waist. Her violet eyes looked forward with panic.

The other girl wore a purple witch dress with striped stockings. Her black boots splashed through the puddles as she ran. Her pink hair put up in a ponytail. blew back as she ran, her eyes were wide with panic.

The cloak girl turned abruptly while shouting, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!"

Black energy escaped her hands as her eyes glowed white. Some of the robots seemed to fall, but more came. One of the robots grabbed onto her arm. Her eyes glowed white again, and the black energy destroyed the robot, but more latched onto her. She destroyed more of them, but they just kept coming.

The pink haired girl stopped rung and turned to her struggling friend. "Raven!" She yelled as she attempted to run back to her, but was stopped by her command.

"Keep going! Find Robin, and tell him that _he_ is back!" was the last thing Raven told her before she was also engulfed in the darkness. Tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. All she could do now was run.

That's what she was doing: running. She has to do it for them. They sacrificed themselves for her. Now it's up to her to bring them back.

She ran faster. She dodged all the trees that were in her way. _She could see her destination just up ahead..._

A stinging sensation on her back made her fall down in a puddle. One of the robots had shot at her. But it wasn't a bullet, it was some type ray gun, and it made her back burn. But she refused to stop. She immediately stood back up and started running again.

Her vision was blurring, but she could see she was getting nearer to the place.

She banged her fist on the door. She turned to see if the darkness and robots were still behind her, though still a far enough distance.

She kept banging her fists on the door. _Open. Please. _Sure she could have just used her powers, but she too weak now. She banged on the door more harder. _Please. _Tears dripped down her cheeks as she desperately begged for someone to open the door.

There was a sound in the air. It sounded as if something was slicing through the air. Something struck her on her side.

Now_ that_ was a bullet.

Blood escaped her lips, and dripped down her jaw. She had one hand on her side, while the other banged on the door. With one final bang on the door, it opened and she fell to the ground. She could hear voices, but they sounded distant. She could hear the dropping of metal, and an alarm going off. She felt her body being pulled inside. The last thing she heard was her name being said before losing consciousness.

"Jinx?"

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Tell me what you think by clicking that button that is marked with the word 'Review' on it. I'd really appreciate it if someone told me how it is. If I get at least one review, then I'll continue this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I did say that if I got at least 1 review then I would update. So keeping my promise here's chapter 2! And I just noticed that Happy Harbor's base is in Rhode Island, and the Teen Titan's base is in... Somewhere in California... I'll explain it all in the next chapter. And to Darianella: Yes, I do know. But my story is that Teen Titans came first and Robin left to join Young Justice. By the way, in my story... Well here let me show you THE AGES OF EACH CHARACTER.**

**Robin: (in TT) 13, (in YJ) 15**

**Kid Flash: (in TT) 15, (in YJ) 17**

**Speedy/Red Arrow: (in TT) 15, (in YJ) 17**

**Jinx: 17**

**Kaldur: 18**

**Miss Martian: 16**

**Superboy: (idk if he ages at all) we'll say he's also 17.**

**Artemis: 17**

**Starfire: 16**

**Raven: 16**

**BeastBoy: 16**

**Cyborg: 17  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor, Rhode Island<strong>

**December 12; 8:40 PM**

_Two_. Two _freaking _years_._

He doesn't regret his decision, but every time he remembers it, it makes his heart ache.

He misses them. He misses their smiles, their laughter, their times playing video games, _heck_, he even misses their fights (and not just with bad guys).

He remembers his uptight self (and how he suddenly changed from that to an immature one).

He also misses his team: the bionic, robot man, who was practically his best friend, the green-skinned changeling, who always liked to crack up lame jokes on the spot, the pale sorceress, who always put others before herself, and finally the orange-skinned alien princess, who had managed to look past his uptight demeanor and actually love him.

He misses her the most. Some days, he wishes he could skip practice just to see her. And the team as well. How are they doing without him?

Questions bubbled up just thinking about the possibilities. Are they still the same? Did they change their looks like he did? Are they even still a team? _Does Starfire still love him?_

That question scared him the most. Sure, he got to see Babs, but he's moved on, so now they're just friends.

Picking up the photo frame in the room, he traced his thumb of the people's faces.

_'Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, I miss you guys.'_

Robin sighed. Technically it was his fault. He chose to take Batman's offer to go with him because he was promised 'to be of assistance to the Justice League'. They told him that they understood and let him go.

For a couple of months they wrote to each other, but as time passed, he became a lot more busy, and couldn't write. Then the Titans stopped writing all together.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he put the frame down. He sat on his bed, but then fell back so he stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and picture the team again.

Suddenly, there was a beeping. The beeping sound he haven't heard in so long. In- well two years to be exact. His eyes shot open as the beeping noise got louder. He knew he shouldn't answer it, but then again, it's been two years. Maybe they were thinking the same?

He got up and went toward his closet. He opened the door and moved away the clothes that were hanging. He pulled out a box from the back of the closet, and took out a pocket knife. He cut open the box, and moved the flaps. Inside was his old Titans' costume along with the communicator that was now glowing as the beeping noise stopped, but was replaced eith a blinking light. Which means, he missed it.

Thank God Robin agreed to have Cyborg install a video voice mail.

He opened his communicator open, and was immediately greeted by Starfire's face.

_"Robin! Please answer! We are in need of your-"_ she ended with a scream as there was a bright green flash and the communicator dropped, making the screen go to static. Then another familiar face popped up.

_"Rob, we need you man. We are in serious-"_ The sound of Cyborg's arm blaster was heard, and him shooting something. Like Starfire, the screen turned to static. Another message came on.

_"Dude, we are in danger. If you get this then-"_ Drop and Static. Robin's heart pounded against his chest. His eyes were wide in panic behind his domino mask. His friends are in danger.

Without a second thought, he immediately went to lounge room, where the YJ team sat and chatted.

When the team noticed his running and panicked expression, they got worried.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Kaldur asked as he stood up and walked toward his friend.

"Call Red Arrow." Robin said, his voice dropping to lower tone. His voice no longer sounded cheerful and childish, but was replaced by a serious, darker tone that the team was not used to. Except Kid Flash.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked as he was immediately side by side with his best friend.

"Call Red Arrow." he repeated. "Get him. Now. Tell him it's an emergency and he need to get here. _Right. Now_." The seriousness didn't leave his voice.

"On it." Miss Martian said as she flew to a computer.

"Rob, why are you so panicked?" Kid Flash asked. Kid Flash suddenly saw that Robin was holding something in his hand. It was round and yellow and black- Wait a minute... "Why are you holding the _Titans_ communicator?"

Robin shifted his gaze toward the speedster then to the communicator, which started to beeping again. Everyone (besides KF) looked at the communicator with curiously and also with confusion and interest.

They watched as Robin, who looked terrified to open it, lifted it's cover up slowly. He was soon met by a pale girl with a dark blue cloak.

_"Finally I got ahold of you, Robin!"_ the girl's tone was both monotoned yet filled with panic. _"We're coming to you, so- Oh shoot!"_ Explosions were heard in the distance before the screen turned to static.

Kid Flash stood there, eyes wide staring at the screen filled with static. "W-was that-?"

"Yeah, it was Raven." Robin said, his voice going lower than usual.

"Red Arrow is coming, Robin." Miss Martian said slowly as she looked at Robin's face carefully. Gone was the childish yet cheerful manner of his, now seriousness took over. He reminded her of the way Batman looks when he comes over.

"Robin, who's Raven?" Kaldur asked, the Atlantean was confused as ever.

Robin glanced at Kid Flash, who had yet to take his eyes off the communicator.

"Kid Flash, do you know something about this too?" Artemis asked. A panicked expression took over the speedster's face.

"Do you think _she_ was with them?" was all he could ask.

"Can't be. She was in Blue Valley, right?" Robin asked as he looked at the speedster. Kid Flashed turned pale as he knew no answer to that.

"What is going on? Who is Raven, and who is this _she_ you're talking about." Superboy asked, but the two paid no attention to him.

"If something happened to her-"

"KF, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. She's tough remember." Robin assured, but the uneasy tone told Kid Flash a different story. Suddenly, the YJ heard banging on the door. They all froze. All of them stood and ran to the door.

"Maybe it's Red Arrow." Artemis reassured.

"He would've opened the door, not bang on it. Ready your weapons." Kaldur said as he took out his Water-Bearers. As they approached the door, Artemis loaded her bow, Robin took out a Batarang, Kid Flash put on his goggles, and the others, just got into a fighting stance.

"I'll use my telepathy." Miss Martian said as she used her powers to read the person beyond the door's mind.

'_Open. Please.'_ the voice begged and pleaded as she banged the door even harder. She could tell it was a girl, but who, she couldn't tell. Then, they all heard it; the sound of a gun going off. They made them open the door immediately.

Once the door opened, the person who was behind the door, fell to the floor. There was a gasp, and everyone was about to attack her one Kid Flash moved to the front quickly, and bent down toward the person, who was a girl. Kid Flash cradled her in his arms.

The girl had pink hair that was messily put into a ponytail. Her black and purple dress was wet and tattered, and she had bruises on arms. But that's not what scared him the most. It was the blood that was staining her clothes on her side. Her hand was over it, and she winced in pain. Kid Flash held the wound to prevent more blood from flowing out.

"Jinx?" he said her name slowly, thinking she would open her eyes. She didn't. " Jinx, open your eyes. _Please._" he begged. He removed one of his gloves, and used it to put pressure on the wound. Blood covered his hand, and it scared him to know that it was _her_ blood.

An explosion was heard outside, and everyone turned to the now open door. There were robots and a cloud of darkness, but the robots were... Exploding? A robot fell to the ground nearby them, and they saw an arrow that shot the robot.

"Red Arrow!" Robin yelled as he saw Red Arrow's shadow in the sky shooting more arrows at the robots. In a thick of smoke, the robots and darkness disappeared. They were all confused, but decided now was not the right time.

"Kid, take her to a room, quickly!" Kaldur said. The speedster nodded as he picked up the girl and dashed to a room. "Miss Martian, get the first aid kit, quickly!" The alien also nodded and went to get the kit. "Artemis, can you take the bullet out?"

The blond archer smirked. "I can do that with my eyes closed."

"Then go." Kaldur said before turning to the Boy Wonder and the other archer. "Robin, time to explain." Robin looked up from the small puddle of blood that formed on the floor to the Atlantean. His serious expression was now mixed with fear and panic.

"_Fine_." Robin said his head lowering a bit as his voice was still lower.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that voice again." Red Arrow said as he followed the two to the couch.

It was silent for a moment, before Robin decided it was time for him to speak.

"Well, let's start from the beginning shall we? First off, I just had a huge fight with Batman, and ran away to a city, known as Jump City. That's where I met my first team, and we were called the Teen Titans..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took long to write! I am so busy with homework, projects, and let's not forget high school... Why couldn't we be born smart? I hate school. Anyways, R&amp;R!<strong>

****~Superbluestar428**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hey guys! ****Sorry I haven't been updating! Anyways, here's the next chapter! BTW: In the last chapter, I put that Robin (in YJ) was 15, I meant that he was 16 and he left TT when he was 15 yrs old. Let's continue!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE NOR TEEN TITANS! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor, Rhode Island<strong>

**December 12; 9:30 PM**

Jinx sat up abruptly. Which was a bad idea as pain was the first thing she felt. She blinked as she looked down at herself. Her clothes were changed into something more comfortable: a baggy shirt and sweat pants. She looked inside her shirt and saw that her chest and back were bandaged. She looked up and saw three (One boy, two girls) people stared down at her curiously.

Out of panic, Jinx's hand started to glow pink as her eyes did the same.

On instinct, the YJ went to _attack mode_.

So basically, they were all ready to fight.

"_Wait, Jinx. Hold your fire_!" A yellow gloved hand wrapped around her wrist. She blinked. She knew that voice.

Noticing the forth person next to her, her eyes widened. He looked just as she remembered him. Yellow spandex, red tights. Though the goggles is new. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "I must have died and gone to hell if I'm seeing _you_."

He mockingly places a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt. It's been- what two years?- and that's the first thing you can say to me?"

"That's the _only_thing I can say to you." She snapped. She looked toward the hand that held her wrist, she remove his hand from her wrist.

"Come on, Jinx. I don't understand why you're so mad at me-"

"You should since you were the one who just _left_without telling me!"

"Well okay, maybe I do understand, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings!"

"I am capable of being mature, thank you very much. Unlike_ someone._"

"I do the right thing, and you still get mad at me!"

"Don't I have the right to?" she snapped, tears stinging at her eyes. "You leave without me knowing where you are for two years. And now you expect me to welcome you with open arms?" her voice getting softer. Kid Flash didn't know what to say. And he frowned, something he barely does. The YJ was as confused as ever.

Why would this girl be in so much pain of him leaving? Some people (like Artemis) would be happy that he was gone.

"Jinx, I-"

"Just do me a favor, and get Robin." she said a hushed tone.

Kid Flash looked so hurt that even Artemis felt bad for him.

_Just give her some space, Wally_. Miss Martian said through telepathy. Kid Flash glanced at the pink haired girl before leaving. With a red and yellow blur, he was gone.

Jinx sighed, then noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a red rose laying on the dresser beside the bed. She picked it up slowly, her eyes glistened with tears. A small smile found its way on her lips. "That _idiot_. Always making me feel like_ I'm_ the idiot.

"How are you the idiot? I mean, come on! He left you for two years without you knowing where he was going, he deserves- _Ow_!" Artemis said before she was elbowed by Miss Martian.

"I was so happy to see him that I just... _Blew _up on him." Jinx said as she held the rose tighter. "I still wonder how he can make the rose not wilt once I touch it."

"Don't worry, he just left to blow off some steam." An African American, who just entered the room said. He wore a red shirt and had streaks of white light flowing on his arms. He had white hair and brown eyes. "Hello, I am Kaldur, the_ new _Aqualad."

"The new Aqualad, huh? I haven't heard that name ever since the _Battle with the Brotherhood_."

"Yeah, well Garth likes to be called _Garth _now ever since Aquaman replaced him." said another voice. There, leaning on the doorway, was known other than Green Arrow's previous apprentice.

"Speedy! Long time no see! Nice hair by the way." she said calmly.

"You know her too?" Artemis asked confused.

"Yes, I do. And I prefer to be called Red Arrow now." Speedy said as his eyes narrowed behind his domino mask.

"Somewhat original. Alright." Jinx said as she shrugged.

"Anyways, want to tell us the reason why you came here with a bullet at your side and robots chasing_ you_?" Red Arrow asked.

Jinx's face darkened as reality hit her like a pack of bricks.

"I- I think I prefer to talk Robin about that matter." she said quietly, her voice suddenly getting softer.

"You can tell me. I was a Titan too remember." Speedy- er- Red Arrow said, using a serious tone. Jinx raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Speedy usually the relaxed, narcissistic, carefree kind of guy? Why is he suddenly serious and not trying to hit on her?

"Too risky." she said as she shook her head. "Besides, it's too dangerous for you to know."

"Danger is the thing that overwhelms us. We're used to it by now." Superboy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Again with the _overwhelm_ and _underwhelm_. Why isn't anyone just _whelmed_?" said a new voice. It sounded higher, much more childish than serious. Jinx turned to the new person who joined them.

Jinx blinked. Once. Twice. Three times just in case. She did a double take at the end just to check if her eyes were deceiving her. Then she did the first thing that came to mind.

She started laughing. Out loud and uncontrollable.

Everyone just stared at the pink-haired teen with both confusion and entertainment.

"Congrats Rob, you broke her." said Red Arrow as he put a hand on his shoulder.

As she laughed, she stuttered out, "It looks like _Mother Mae-Eye_fixed your hair!" then laughed even harder.

"Is there something funny that we're missing here?" Miss Martian asked.

"Nah, just give her a minute or two." Robin said he waved her off.

"And your voice! _Ha ha, your voice_!" she said as she continued to laugh. After a minute or two she stopped, and took a deep breath because she was laughing too hard. "Seriously, what is with the get-up? What happened to the spiky hair and the deep, serious voice you had?" she said as she mimicked the said voice.

"Things change when you realize your the youngest of your team." Robin crossed his arms, a childish smile found its way onto his lips. "Nice to see you too, Jinx."

"Well, let's just say it might not be so nice to see me again." Jinx said as she frowned. Robin suddenly had a serious look on his face. A look that was never seen by the YJ team, but very familiar to Jinx.

"And Bird Boy Titan is back!" she said teasingly as she smirked.

"So why did you come here bloodied and _alone_?" Robin asked. "Where's the team?"

"Like I said before. I think it would be safer if you were the only one to know." Jinx said as she glanced at the team in the corner of her eye.

"If I know then they will too. They can help." Robin said reassuringly.

"I-" Jinx started, but couldn't finish. The words were stuck in her throat. "I... Can't say it."

"Why not?" the Boy Wonder asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's because I'm..." she muffled the last word. Robin, knowing Jinx's pride, smirked.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I'm..." Jinx said as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Come on, Jinx you have to talk louder than that. What happened to the determined, outspoken Jinx?" Robin teased as his smirk grew bigger.

"I'M SCARED OKAY!" Jinx yelled. "The memories...They were terrifying Robin. There was nothing I could do." Jinx said softly.

Robin simply stared at the pink-haired sorceress. He then shifted his gaze to Miss Martian.

"Can you look at her memories?" he asked.

"Yes, but she has to willingly let me into her mind in order to actually see them." Robin nodded then turned to Jinx.

"Then don't _tell_ us, _show _us. Just trust me." Robin said as he stretched out a hand for her to shake. Jinx eyed the hand with a look of reluctance.

"Says the boy who never really trusted me." Jinx said. She stared at the hand again as she battled with her thoughts. Finally, she shook his hand reluctantly. "But I'll make an exception."

"Good." Robin said as he got off the bed. Miss Martian flew to the bed and sat in his spot. She crossed her legs and looked at the pale girl.

"Forgive me for intruding your thoughts." Miss Martian said politely as Jinx nodded. Her kindness reminded her of the orange-skinned Tamaranian princess.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed white as Jinx closed hers.

* * *

><p><strong>And I leave you with a cliffhanger! I will post the next chapter really soon since I'm nice and on vacation! R&amp;R!<strong>

****~Superbluestar428**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! This chapter explains what happened to the other Titans! And for those of you who missed KF, he will be seen probably at the end of this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR TEEN TITANS! If I did, then I would be rich and live in a mansion. (Which is NEVER gonna happen any time soon!)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>The memories played like a movie in her head. The scene went to a familiar (well, to Jinx) place. The memories moved as if someone were running. And they were since they were looking at it from Jinx's point of view.<p>

_Run. Gotta find Robin. Keep going. _

_That's all they were thinking. The five were running inside the tower. They were now being chased by the darkness and the evil robots. They were all trying to get down to the garage, where the T-ship was._

_ A sound of a spark energy caught Jinx's attention to turn to the half man half robot next to her._

_"Cyborg?"_

_"Guys, go! I can take care of them!" the man said, his arm charged up. He started shooting the robots. _

_"But Cyborg-"_

_"You need to find Robin!" he said as he blasted more robots. _

"N-no..."

_The four ran and almost turn back when they heard Cyborg's yells. They all opened a door and ran to the T-ship. They jumped into it and flew out of the tower.  
><em>

The scene changes. They are still in the ship, however, a battle scene was also in front of the ship.

_Starfire grunted as she threw another star-bolt at the robots. _

_"My friends continue without me! I shall distract them!" the alien princess yelled as she threw more star-bolts. _

_"But-"_

_"You need to get to Robin. He can help you. I will be fine, Friend Jinx." Starfire gave a sad smile to Jinx, but her tone did not sound convincing. A tear slid down the alien's cheek. _

"Please... No..."

_"Starfire, no!" Jinx yelled as she out her arm forward. She tried to reach out to her, but it was too late. Starfire's scream could be heard, but disappeared... And so did she. _

The scene had changed again, this time to a forest. They were running again. The crashed T-ship disappeared into the distance.

_They ran and ran, but still they could not outrun the robots. A green gorilla threw one robot to another. The green gorilla changed into a boy with pointy ears and green skin. _

_"I got this guys. You go on ahead." Beastboy yelled as he turned into a T-rex and bit on the robots. One of the robots zapped the boy, and he morphed back into his original form. _

"Stop..."

_"Beastboy!" Jinx yelled as she turned back. Before she could run back to him, a wall made out of black energy separated her from the boy. "Raven, what are you doing? We have to save him!" _

_"No time. It was his choice to sacrifice himself. We have to keep moving, my wall won't stay up for long." said a girl with a dark blue cloak that shadowed her face. Her violet eyes stared at the boy with sadness. The robots picked up the boy and threw him inside the darkness. Raven turned away and cringed, but continued to move. Before she fully turned away, Jinx saw a tear escape the half-demon's eyes. _

The scene changed, and they were in the familiar path to Happy Harbor.

_The darkness and robots following behind let out a huge roar before gaining on the two girls._

_The cloak girl turned abruptly while shouting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

_Black energy escaped her hands as her eyes glowed white. Some of the robots seemed to fall, but more came. One of the robots grabbed onto her arm. Her eyes glowed white again, and the black energy destroyed the robot, but more latched onto her. She destroyed more of them, but they just kept coming._

_The pink haired girl stopped rung and turned to her struggling friend. "Raven!" She yelled as she attempted to run back to her, but was stopped by her command._

"Stop!" Jinx yelled as she flung pink hexes at Miss Martian. Miss Martian was thrown to the wall, making a dent, and fell to the floor.

"Meaghan!" Superboy said appearing at her side immediately. Jinx, however, was still in a trance. The memory continues.

_"Keep going! Find Robin, and tell him that he is back!" Jinx reached out to get her, but another wall of black energy separated her. "Go, and tell Robin. He's our only hope." _

_She ran faster. She dodged all the trees that were in her way. She could see her destination just up ahead..._

_A stinging sensation on her back made her fall down in a puddle. One of the robots had shot at her. But it wasn't a bullet, it was some type ray gun, and it made her back burn. But she refused to stop. She immediately stood back up and started running again._

Objects started to float in the air, as did the people in the room. The light bulb glowed pink and broke, and the windows shattered.

_There was a sound in the air. It sounded as if something was slicing through the air. Something struck her on her side._

Jinx's eyes glowed pink and things in the room were starting to explode.

"Jinx, stop!" Robin yelled as he floated to the top.

_Blood escaped her lips, and dripped down her jaw. She had one hand on her side, while the other banged on the door._

A face, not from the memories of last night, showed in her mind. She remembered the pain, the sadness, the _fear. _His face was masked, which kept his identity secret. His one eye pierced through her like a knife. She remember the black clothing her wore were stained with blood. _Her own blood._

Suddenly, there was a blur of red and yellow, and a gust of wind. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled into a warm hug. "Calm down." he whispered.

Her eyes returned to their normal cat-like style. A sob escaped her lips as she gripped his yellow spandex suit. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and only two words escaped her lips:

"Slade's back."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this was a bit short. But I wanted you guys to know what happened to the Titans that night. I told you Kid Flash would come back at the end. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hey guys~! I luv this chapter. If it had a chapter title it would be called 'Revelations' or something. Anyways, school sucks as usual, and my High School Entrance Exam was hard... I think I failed . Here's the chapter! Also, in the last few chapters, I forgot to do that time, date, and place thing they do in YJ. So I added them on just now. So if you wanna know when this story takes place see chapters 2 (which is ch. 1) & chapter 3 (which is ch.2) and I did M'gann's name wrong. It should be M'gann not Meaghan, so I changed it here.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Young Justice! If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic, this would have been a crossover movie~!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What was that<em>?" Artemis yelled as she landed on the ground. She looked at the sobbing girl in Wally's arms.

"Slade's back? T-that can't be... Isn't he _dead_?" She heard Robin whisper. The Boy Wonder was also on the ground, and was just as curious as she was.

"_Hello_? What's going on here? _And what just happened to us?" _Artemis continued to yell. She looked around and noticed that M'gann was unconscious, while Superboy cradled her in his arms.

Kaldur just sat up and started rubbing his head. "She's a_ metahuman_?"

"Yeah, about that. I might've skipped her story while explaining to you."

"_What_?"

"I thought it would be better for you to ask her yourself! Jinx doesn't necessarily _like it_ when other people explain things for her. Especially if it's about _her_." Robin said nervously as he stood up.

He looked toward Wally, who held Jinx securely and protectively. Robin could tell from the small smile he tried to hide that he was enjoying that he could finally touch and hold Jinx in his arms for the first time in two years.

"What's her power? And why did she attack?" Superboy asked as he narrowed his eyes at Jinx. Robin shrugged.

"She probably attacked out of fear and most definitely unintentionally. As for her powers..." Robin glanced around the room before continuing. "Jinx has the ability to manipulate the probability of anything and everything."

"So like bad luck?" Artemis said as she also stood up.

"To put in simpler terms, yes. She's bad luck." Robin said glancing at the two again. The pink-haired girl still sobbed uncontrollably.

There was a groan, Robin turned around to see M'gann opening her eyes. She rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Did I walk into a wall _again_?" she asked as she stood up, while rubbing her head.

"Well yes, but then again no. You got knocked into a wall by Jinx when you were looking into her memories, remember?" M'gann looked at Robin confused when she remembered what happened.

"_Hello, Megan_!" she hit her forehead with the palm of her head. "I remember now!" M'gann looked toward the sobbing girl in Wally's arms, then suddenly remembered something else. "I'm so sorry!"

Everyone turned to the green-skinned Martian with a confused look.

"I forgot to warn her that as I'm seeing the memories, she can also see them. No wonder she's terrified. If I knew those people- well even if I don't know those people- I still would have been terrified and sad." M'gann explained.

"Right, back on the topic of the memories. What did you-" Robin stopped as he saw M'gann's eyes turned white. After the light disappeared, it's as if her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. She fell to her hands and knees, tears streamed down her face as the Jinx's memories came flooding back into her.

"M'gann! What's wrong?" Superboy said as he crouched down next to her. M'gann didn't look at him; instead, she looked toward Jinx.

"W-what happened to them? Where did they t-take them?" M'gann asked looking up at Jinx with tear stained eyes. Jinx opened her eyes, which were also red and wet.

"I- I don't know." Jinx whispered, more tears spilled out of her eyes.

Wally just stared at the girl cradled in his arms before standing up. M'gann also stood up, along with Superboy, and wiped her eyes.

"I think we should just give her some space." Wally said as he ushered them out the room. "I'll talk to her. She seems much more comfortable with me around."

Robin nodded then smirked. "Just control yourself, KF. I don't want to hear any _pleasurable_moaning or-"

"_Dude_! Don't think like that!" Wally yelled as a light blush was evident on his face.

"Knowing Flash Boy over here, we should be warning Jinx." Artemis said as she smirked.

"Ugh, now I really want you all to leave!" he said as he shoved them all out and quickly shut the door.

"He gets flustered so easily." Robin commented as they all walked to the main room. Artemis stared at the closed door with narrowed eyes. Something about the pink-haired sorceress looked _familiar_...

* * *

><p>"That guy is such a-" Kid Flash stopped himself as a sob escaped Jinx's lips again. He dashed to her side immediately. "Jinx, don't worry. You're safe now." Jinx nodded, but continued to cry. Kid Flash caressed her cheek causing Jinx to open her eyes. He small smile found it's way to his lips. "<em>I missed you. I've missed you so much. You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you.<em>" he said as he rested his forehead onto hers.

Jinx looked into his eyes. She placed her hand on one of his that was caressing her cheek.

"You never... _Forgot me_did you?" she whispered as she leaned in a bit.

"Never. Not even a little." he whispered back leaning in a little too. They leaned in, and just before their lips could touch, the door opened.

"Wally! The Batman wants to- Oops, did I interrupt something?" Meaghan asked as she saw Kid Flash on the floor and Jinx on the bed holding out her arms as if she was pushed something.

"Nothing..." Kid Flash shook her head. "What did you need, M'gann?"

"What did I need? Oh!_ Hello Meaghan_! Batman wants to see Jinx." Meaghan said cheerfully. Jinx tilted her head to the side.

"Me?" was all she could say.

"Yes, you! Come on! Also, your uncle is here, Wally!" Meaghan said as she left the room.

"Uncle Barry? What's he-?"

"I've never met your uncle. It must be nice... Having family." Jinx said already getting up. "Can you get my costume?"

There was a blur then suddenly her costume was in her hand, clean and patched up. "Thanks."

Noticing that there wasn't another blur, she looked up at Kid Flash. "Um, can I get a little privacy?"

He seemed to get the message, but smirked. "Nah, I'd rather just stay here." Jinx scowled as her eyes narrowed.

"You perv. Leave before I hex you." she warned yet had a teasing tone to it. Kid Flash smiled before dashing away.

Jinx let a small smile form on her lips as she started to undress.

* * *

><p>"Jinx."<p>

"Bruce."

"I thought we established this. When I'm in costume, it's Batman." Batman said as his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, still trying to get used to talking- er- politely to you." Jinx said as she bit her bottom lip.

"... Moving on. Anyways, let's get back down to business." his scowl grew deeper and his eyes narrowed more. "Explain your story."

"_My_story? I can't just tell you. That would be putting people's lives in danger." Jinx replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's the League's problem now. So speak." Batman's voice was cold and deep. It gave Jinx chill down her spine.

"Slade, an old enemy of the used-to-be Teen Titans, is back. This time, he's after me. He won't stop until he gets his hands on me." Jinx said avoiding eye contact with the dark, brooding man. "He already took some of the well known Titans, even the original Titans: Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. They were captured, while... Escorting me here." she added her voice softening as she hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"... Can you name the other Titans who were captured?" Batman asked watching the girl's movements.

Jinx's breath hitched in her throat as the names appeared in her head. "Yes..." she said as she found her voice. "Though I didn't see them get captured, I received their calls for help. Kole and Gnarrk captured in their home. Herald attacked and captured in a different dimension. Pantha attacked during a wrestling match. Lightning and Thunder too were ambushed in the skies. It's like the Brotherhood of Evil all over again." Jinx's lips quivered as she looked around the room. Her eyes were growing wet, and she knew they were starting to turn red. "There are also those who are _missing_. Argent, who was last seen flying over Europe. Jericho, who was last seen being almost crushed by a boulder. Red Star, who was last seen with an avalanche going closer to him. Hot Spot and Wildebeast being chased by robots..." her voice got softer and softer. She seemed as though she were about to break down and cry as she eyes made contact with a certain orange haired archer. "... Another team known as Titans East-" this seemed to strike the archer's attention. She turned away as she continued to talk. "- have also been missing and captured. Aqualad, captured by underwater enemies and taken back to Slade. Bumble Bee, last seen falling out of the sky and captured by the robots. Mas y Menos... Were last seen falling into the ocean."

There was a gasp, and Jinx was pretty sure who it came from.

The room suddenly became silent. Then there was a sound of an a bow being loaded. Jinx only had little time to react. There was a pink flash, and a broken arrow fell to the floor.

"_What the hell, Red Arrow_?" Kid Flash yelled as he rushed in front of Jinx protectively.

"Why didn't you tell me this early? Before you were reluctant to tell us, but around him you're willing to tell him everything!" Red Arrow snapped at her.

"They are _the_ Justice League! You and I both know that they still have_ stuff_against me! One wrong move, and I could soon find myself in a cell with a power inhibitor aroung my neck!" Jinx yelled back. Red Arrow was taken aback by this and put away his arrow.

Silence filled the room again. Kid Flash didn't move from his spot in front of Jinx.

It was the Dark Knight, who broke the silence. "Why is he doing this?"

As if shaken from a daze, Jinx turned to look at the Dark Knight. "_Excuse me_?"

"_Slade_. What's his objective?" Batman asked. Jinx seemed to stop breathing at that moment.

Finally, her mouth opened, and she only spoke one word.

"Me."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel as though Jinx keeps crying... And is a little OOC. Then again, she's in shock and scared, so keep that in mind. I hope you liked this chapter and R&amp;R!<strong>

** ~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Hey guys! Here's my new chapter! I hope you like it! BTW, I changed the locations of Argent and Mas y Menos, so it could fit better with the story, so if you REALLY want to know where they REALLY are I suggest you go to the previous chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Silence. Jinx hated silence. She was used to loud and obnoxious fighting, bad jokes and the tv turned on the highest it could go.

I guess that's how it is when you're too used to living with the Titans.

But this eerie silence, she hated. These people are too serious. Even those Justice League Juniors or whatever their called.

Jinx sighed, and turned to leave. "So if we're done-"

"Why is Slade after _you_?" Robin asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere in front of her. She jumped, surprised at how swift and quiet his movements were.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that he won't stop until I'm captured." Jinx said as she crossed her arms. "I do, however, have a theory..."

"What are you thinking?" This earned an eye roll from Jinx.

"Oh please. I bet Kid Flash could do the math." Jinx said as she smirked once she heard the gasp behind her.

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?" Kid Flash yelled, offended.

"Finally, someone who's on the same page as me!" Artemis said as a small smile stretched on her face.

"Anyways, what do you think Slade wants?" Jinx said as she put both her hands on her hips.

"World domination like every other villain. That and power." Robin said as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Plus having me, who has the power of bad luck would-" Robin's eyes widened as he added everything up.

"-would lead to the Earth's destruction." Robin finished slowly. Jinx just shrugged.

"It's just a theory." Jinx said.

"A possible theory that we must prevent from happening." Batman said as his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"What should we do?" Kaldur asked as he looked toward the five mentors.

"Nothing. This is now the League's problem." Batman walked over to the exit.

"B-but Batman-"

"You will not get involved."

"B-but sir, we're capable of-"

"You are not getting involved and that is final." Batman raised his voice, he never raised his voice unless he was serious. "End of discussion." He walked through the exit.

"_Batman: 02_." the mechanical voice of the computer said as a bright light flashed through the room.

"Sorry guys, but you know Batman. Orders are orders." Flash said as he patted Kid Flash's back before heading out the exit.

"_The Flash: 04_." the computer voice said, followed by a flash of light. After saying good-bye to their proteges, the other three left.

"_Aquaman: 06. Martian Manhunter: 07. Green Arrow: 08._" the computer voice said as they all saw the flash of light come and then vanish again.

It was silent between the Team. Jinx just stood there, arms crossed and a scowl played on her lips. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the exit.

"_What rat went up his ass_?" Jinx spat as if it were venom. The Team (well the Team and Red Arrow) stared at the pink haired girl, shocked at her foul language. "Well it's true! He's treating you like a bunch of side- Wait a minute." she turned to look at the faces of the Team and forced a laugh. "You guys are not an independent team?"

"I'm not apart of any team. And I sure as hell not Green Arrow's '_sidekick_' any more." Red Arrow said as he air-quoted the word sidekick.

"I thought the reason you left was to become part of the Justice League." Jinx said, turning to Robin.

"Technically, we are, but just not _officially_on the League." Robin explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is not a promotion, this is only an_ assistant_ job. They can't treat like this! Like a bunch of... _KIDS_!" she yelled as she waved her arms to prove her point.

"We're 'helping' the League out. We should be honored." Jinx, however, could hear the reluctant tone to his voice.

"Robin, you were a leader- no THE leader of the Teen Titans. You always took control and knew what to do! You moved to Jump City just to escape Batman and be your own person! Now, your just a puppet whose strings got reattached on." Jinx said as her eyes narrowed even more.

No one seemed to object or deny her words because deep down, they knew that those words are true. They were puppets, used only when their 'mentors' needed them.

Jinx scoffed as she started making her way to the exit. There was a blur of red and yellow, then the next thing she knew, Kid Flash was in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Kid Flash said as he stared at her. The serious look she still had on scared him.

"I don't know, but somewhere away from here. Maybe look for some of the missing Titans, or just start wearing a disguise and go incognito. Or maybe I should just end my life. That way Slade won't get me and you guys could catch him with nothing dragging you down and everyone will be safe and happy. That's sort of like a win-win situation don't you think?" Jinx said as she forced a smile and a fake laugh.

"I won't feel as though I won if I know you're dead." Kid Flash said, him being awfully close to her. He grasped of her hand an intertwined his finger with hers.

"Kid, we can't keep doing this." she said as she turned away an removed her hand from his grasp.

"Why not? Don't tell me I have to try and get your attention all over again." Kid Flash said, his tone was teasing, but you can hear the hint of sadness in it.

"Don't you get it? I'm dangerous! I have always been dangerous! It's comes with the _'bad luck'_ package..." she whispered, her words became a bit shaky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "Besides, we don't have anything any more."

Those words drained the color out of Kid Flash's face. A frown adorned his lips as he stared down at the girl, sadness evident in his eyes. "Jinx, please tell me you did _not_ just say that to me." his voice was low and shaky just like her breathing. Jinx took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just forget about me, Kid." she whispered before going around him, and out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And a cliffhanger! Sorry, but I just wanted to end it with that for now. Still, R&amp;R PLEASE! The next chapter will come out soon, so just wait for it.<strong>

**~Superbluestar428**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Hey guys! So here's the new chapter, I think you'll be surprise on who will show up during this chapter! (I KNOW I AM!) Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR DO I OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wally brain seemed to stop working at that moment. Her words echoed in his head, pounded at his brain, and turned it to mush.<p>

"KF, aren't you gonna go after her?" Robin asked, shocked that his best friend just stood there. Wally would have just dashed away after her, but he just stayed put. Did her words really break him?

"I-I can't...I..." he whispered, eyes glued to the spot where she once stood. He ran his fingers through his hair, and finally lifted his head. Everyone could see the red tint on his cheeks and the hurt in his eyes. "_I completely blew it_."

The Team has never seen him like this. Usually he's cracking jokes with Robin, or fighting with Artemis, or _even flirting with M'gann_! But they have never seen him looking so... _Depressed_.

Robin scowled at his best friend. He doesn't like this Wally. _This Wally _is the one you should see at a funeral.

Robin went up to him, spun him around, and pushed him toward the exit, where Jinx left through.

Wally took a step forward to keep his balance. He turned his head to look at the Boy Wonder in confusion.

"_Go to her_." it was serious Teen Titan Robin again, but this one had a small smile. "_That's an order_." he said trying to look serious.

Wally cracked a smile and gave him a mock salute before dashing out the exit.

* * *

><p>Artemis's eyes narrowed at the door. <em>Something seemed familiar...<em>

"Artemis, if you keep glaring at the door, it's going to break." Robin teased as he stood next to her.

"Why does she look so _familiar_?" Artemis asked as she cupped her hand over her chin in a thinking position.

Robin shrugged, not really wanting to tell her. It was up to Jinx to tell her. To tell all of them. "Maybe you met a long time ago, or seen her in the papers."

Artemis shrugged then turned her head to the Boy Wonder. "Why is Kid Mouth so... _Serious about her_?"

"Why, _jealous_ much?" Robin asked as he smirked at the green archer. Artemis scowled.

"About him? _No way in hell!_" she snapped, but Robin just laughed. Robin stared back at the door as he let a smile light up his face.

"Wally and Jinx, well they have something... _Special._"

* * *

><p>Tears glittered in her eyes as she walked down the beach. The sand felt warm on her feet, the tiny waves that splashed on her feet added a little chill.<p>

She wouldn't leave the island, besides, she couldn't even if she tried. She has no way of actually _leaving_the island. She just went out for a nice little walk on the beach.

"_Jinx! Jinx, wait!_" She forced herself not to roll her eyes as she turned. She was almost knocked down as Wally dashed in front of her. Jinx took a step back in order to keep her balance.

"Didn't I tell you to just stop?" Jinx snapped as she turned to face him.

"I can't stop. I can't and I won't." Kid Flash said as he grabbed hold of both her shoulders.

"Why do keep trying to pursue me? I'm not worth it!" Jinx said as she pushed him back a bit.

"You're worth it to me." Kid Flash said as his eyes burned through hers. She turned away as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Why?" was all she could ask, while avoiding eye-contact.

"Because you're different..._ I feel different_ when I'm with you." he cupped her cheek and turned her head to make her look a him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I could actually _feel and know that you love me_ every time I touch you. Sometimes, I feel as though could _cry_ in front when I tell you things I never told anyone, not even Robin. I could actually feel _anger_ when we fight. I feel... _Pure joy_ when you smile at me. _My feelings actually reach you_." he said as he opened his eyes.

He was met with pink orbs filled with tears.

"Kid Flash that has got to be the most cheesiest thing you have ever said to me." she managed to say in between her sobs and hiccups. He smiled as he rested his forehead on hers.

"It works though, right?" he said as he continued to smile. They both close their eyes and lean in... Until they started to hear a loud groan."That wasn't you was it?" Kid asked as he moved away a bit and looked at her.

"I was pretty hoping that that was your stomach." she teased as she looked around, then spotted something- or rather two things- in the distance. "Over there!" She ran to the spot.

There, lying unconscious and wet, were two boys, about 12 years old and looked like twins. They both had dusty brown hair that clung to their forehead (from being wet). They both wore the same clothing: a white t-shirt under a jacket, jeans, and sneakers. The only difference was that one of the boys' jacket and shoes were red, while the other one were blue.

Jinx gasped. "It's _Danny and Dylan!_" She kneeled down and put her ear to their hearts. They were barely breathing.

"Who?" Kid Flash asked as he watched her panic.

"You don't remem- _That's right!_ You were always bad with names. Plus, they're not in costume and they grew a bit taller (like a few inches) and skinnier over the two years." Jinx said as she performed CPR on one of the boys. She continued with the procedure, until the boy coughed up water. He opened his eyes (which were revealed to be a dark brown color) and smiled.

"¿Quién sabía que iba a ser cierto que un beso puede despertar en una experiencia cercana a la muerte." The boy said as Jinx glared.

"I saved your life, so _don't push it_. And it was NOT a kiss!" she snapped as she kneeled down to the other boy and repeated the CPR procedure. The other boy coughed up water too, and opened his eyes.

"Es como un cuento de hadas lo contrario!" the boy, Dylan (wearing blue), said as he sat up. Jinx sighed, then looked up to the two boys. She put her arms around them and pulled them into a hug.

"I thought you boys were goners." She whispered as she squeezed them tighter. She pulled away, and noticed they were shivering. "Oh, you guys are shivering! Let's take you to the base!"

The two boys seemed to notice the speedster because their eyes lit up and bright smiles were plastered on their faces. "Es señor rápido!" Kid Flash's eyes widened. He remembered that nickname…

"Quit standing there like an idiot, idiot. Help me with the boys." She said as she wrapped Dylan's arm around her shoulder and helped him up. Kid Flash helped Danny up and they both walked back to the base.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kid Flash: 03.<em>" The computer voice alerted the Team. They all turned to the door, where Kid Flash and Jinx entered. But their eyes gazed at the two boys they were holding, who were shivering and wet. The boys looked weak and tired.

"Get them to the couch. M'gann can you get some blankets?" Kaldur ordered as Miss Martian nodded and left to get some blankets. Kaldur helped the boy (who was being carried by Jinx) sit on the couch, while Kid Flash put the other boy down too. Both boys rubbed their arms to keep warm.

"Gracias, niño pez." they said in unison. The Team didn't understand the two boys, except Jinx.

"That is not a nice name to call him." Jinx said as she glared at the two boys. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed to her chest.

"Lo siento." the two said. Jinx just shook her head.

"Um, Jinx, who are they?" Robin pointed at the two freezing twins. "And why did they call Aqualad _fish boy_." He asked as Kaldur lifted an eyebrow, and Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you don't recognize them. You being the Boy Blunder, I thought you would seem to notice them." Jinx said. The two boys snickered.

"Ahora Jinxy, que no es un buen nombre para llamarlo." the boys teased, making their voice higher to mimic Jinx's. Robin snickered, but was stopped by Jinx's glare. Jinx rolled her eyes. M'gann came back with two blankets, and handed them to the two boys, who wrapped it around themselves. "Gracias, señorita! Y debemos decir, que son muy hermosas señorita, a excepción de la piel verde."

"You know you two are lucky they don't understand you- besides Robin that is- because that is considered rude." Jinx said as she glared at Danny and Dylan.

"Oh Jinx! Usted no tiene que ser celoso. Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa en este universo!" they said as their eyebrows wiggled and a smirk played on their lips. Robin started cracking up, and laughing on the floor. There was a sound of fingers snapping, a pink flash, and then suddenly the two _'accidentally'_ bit on their tongues and for Robin's cape to wrap around his head. "¡Ay! Nuestras lenguas!"

"Stupid, flirting midgets. Stupid bird brain." Jinx mumbled under her breath as she tried to fight back the blush creeping on her face. "Anyways, show them your necklaces. I'm too angry for an explanation." she said as she waved them off. The two boys stuck out their (injured) tongues and shrugged. Robin undid his cape from his head.

"I could have suffocated, you know!" But Robin was ignored. The two twins lifted up a chain that hid under their shirts with different pendants: one plus sign and one minus sign.

Robin and Red Arrow's eyes widened. They were both shocked, speechless, and relieved.

"M-Mas? M-Menos?" Red Arrow stuttered out as he stared at the two twins. The twins smiled, their tongues recovered. They pressed the middle of the pendants, which started to glow. Once the glow died down, their sitting on the couch, were not the red and blue twins. There, sat two twins in white, black, and red spandex. One had a plus sign on his chest, while the other had a minus sign. They both wore yellow goggles, their head was covered with a white and black spandex with a red strand sticking up.

"Hola señor Robin, señor Speedy. Es bueno verte de nuevo." they said in unison as they gave them a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! MAS Y MENOS JOIN THE STORY! I think they're just soooo cute! And I know that in TT they are 12 years old already, but to me, they looked only 10, so I'm making them 12 now, and 10 in TT. They are just super cute! I looooooove them~!<strong>

**Here's the translation for the Spanish (sorry if they aren't correct, I got them off Google translate):**

**_¿Quién sabía que iba a ser cierto que un beso puede despertar en una experiencia cercana a la muerte._- Who knew it would be true that a kiss can wake up in a near-death experience.**

**_Es como un cuento de hadas lo contrario!- _It's like an opposite fairy tale!**

**_Es señor rápido!_- It's Mr. Fast!**

**_Gracias, niño pez._- Thank you, fish boy.**

_**Lo siento.**_**- Sorry.**

**_Ahora Jinxy, que no es un buen nombre para llamarlo._- Now Jinxy, that is not a nice name to call him.**

_**Gracias, señorita! Y debemos decir, que son muy hermosas señorita, a excepción de la piel verde.-**_**Thank you, Miss! And we must say, you are very beautiful Miss, except for the green skin.**

**_Oh Jinx! Usted no tiene que ser celoso. Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa en este universo!_- Oh Jinx! You do not have to be jealous. You're still the most beautiful woman in the universe.**

**_¡Ay! Nuestras lenguas!_- Ow! Our tongues!**

**_Hola señor Robin, señor Speedy. Es bueno verte de nuevo._- Hello Sir Robin, Sir Speedy. It's good to see you again. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Yes, the great Superbluestar428 has returned! My computer is now fixed and I can now update the chapters I have made in my absences.  
><strong>

**Soooo... Yeah... *awkward silence*... O.o I have nothing i want to say... OH WAIT! YES I DO! All I wanted to say was that I revised chapter 6, so check it out. I only changed that Robin understood the boys too, because I just remembered that Robin was taught MANY languages. So yeah... Enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR TEEN TITANS! **

**By the way:**

_'Italics'- __Telepathic communication_

_Thoughts- just italic  
><em>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Red Arrow was at a loss of words once the twins sat before him. He was frozen in place.<p>

The twins... Alive... Does that mean...?

"Y-you... Y-you...!" Red Arrow managed to say as he pointed at the two speedsters.

"Sí nosotros!" they said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, you guys are alive... You guys are alive! But, how-"

"Los robots nos hizo correr por un precipicio todo el camino en la Florida." Menos explained.

"Empezamos a alejarse en el mar." Más added. "Ahora sé cómo se siente 'dormir con los peces'."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Menus said as the two both nodded in agreement.

"What-"

"They said that the robots made them run off a cliff in Florida. Then I guess they started to drift in the ocean to the Atlantic. That pretty much explains it." Jinx said with a sigh and a shake of the head. "Also something about 'sleeping with the fishes'."

"Oh..." everyone (except Jinx and Robin) said as they nodded their heads.

"Batman. 02." The Team blinked. Wasn't he just here?

"Team, we have-" Batman's eyes gazed at the two boys, who seemed to stare back. Batman's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Señor Bat!" Mas y Menos exclaimed as they stood up, their blankets falling to the ground.

Batman scowled at the name he was given and sighed angrily.

"Great, _more _fugitives." he muttered under his breath, which the twins caught.

"No somos fugitivos! Sólo escapó fugitivos!" Mas y Menos yelled as they flailed their arms in the air.

"Calm down you two or else you'll be swimming with the sharks instead. And _I promise you there won't be anyone to hear your screams_." Jinx snapped as she glared at the two boys. The twins looked at each other and shivered. Jinx is _VERY_scary.

The twins seemed to zip their lips, and Jinx leaned back against the wall annoyed. All she wants to do is cause no more trouble. But for some reason, trouble seems to follow her everywhere she goes.

"Anyways, Team, we have trouble downtown. A robberies and vandalism has been alerted." Batman said going back to being serious.

"Why aren't the cops doing anything?" Robin asked, slightly annoyed. Robberies and vandalism is cop work, not the TEAM's work.

"Well, these villains are meta-humans. And they're looking for something." he turned to glare at the pink haired girl. "I have a feeling I know who they're looking for."

This caught the girl's attention. "Me? Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. So go with them." Jinx's face was dumbstruck. "Also, you two go too." Batman said as he turned to leave.

"Woah, Woah, _Woah_. Hold the phone, you want me to go? You just said that they could be after me! That's like letting a villain free for no reason!" Jinx yelled as she now stood behind the Dark Knight.

Batman turned to glare at the girl. "_Ironic_, isn't it?" his voice was as poisonous as venom. "Besides, think of it as a... _A small reunion_." and with that, Batman walked out through the zeta tube. Jinx clenched her fists tightly. If only she could punch that guy in the face.

"Jinx, don't listen to him. Batman is just-" Before Robin could even finish, Jinx punched the wall. Robin flinched because he was right behind her, and her arm was a mere 3 inches from his face. Pink sparks flew out of her hand as her fist came in contact with the wall, leaving a dent there.

Her eyes were glowing pink and she growled. Her eyes glared at the door.

"_That asshole_." she hissed. Suddenly she remembered his last words before leaving. "Wait a minute. Did he just say _small reunion_?" Jinx said, calming down.

"¡Ooh! Tal vez sea uno de sus ex novios!" Mas y Menos teased as the wiggled their eyebrows.

"That's stupid. I've only had three exes, and two of them are retarded and stupid. And Cyborg was only a one time thing-"

"_Cyborg was your ex?_" Robin and Kid Flash exclaimed in unison. Jinx blinked, a blush seemed to tint her cheeks.

"Oh well- um... About that- Um... Oh that's right! The villains will escape if we don't leave right now! No time to go down memory lane!" She explained avoiding the question as she dashed toward the main room. "Uh, how exactly are we getting there?" She asked.

"Let's take the Bio-Ship!" Miss Martian decided as she flew to Jinx. A question mark appeared over Jinx's head.

"Bio-ship?" Jinx asked as she followed the green alien. She stopped in place and turned around. "Mas y Menos! Get your butts over here!" In a split second, they appeared next to her, their hand connected together like usual. "Don't do anything stupid while we're over there. You got that?" she warned with a glare. If looks could kill...

"Ok!" they said with a cheerful smile. Super Boy passed them and ran side to side with Miss Martian.

"Oh great! _More_ speedsters!" Artemis growled out as she followed the three.

"So they also have super speed?" Kaldur said.

"Yup. I almost beat them at a race around the world." Kid Flash said proudly.

"Yea, ALMOST. Until Jinx came and distracted you. You really shouldn't have flirted with Argent and Raven." Robin said with a smirk as he too dashed off.

"How was I supposed to know she would be jealous!" Kid Flash said catching up to him.

"She was your _girlfriend_! You figure it out." Robin said as they finally got to the Bio-ship.

"Ooh! Cool!" the twins said as they started to circle around the ship.

"Cool indeed." Jinx said as she stared at the ship in amazement.

"Let's go team." Kaldur said as everyone boarded the ship.

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a wreck." Kid Flash said as he dashed around the place. It was true. The stores glass windows were all broken. Lamp posts were on the streets. Cars crashed, but luckily no one was unharmed. Civilians ran on the sidewalks, yelling as they ran.<p>

"Over there at the museum!" Miss Martian said as she pointed to the said bank.

"Miss Martian, link us up. The twins and Jinx too." Kaldur ordered as Miss Martian nodded.

"Your head might hurt in the beginning, but you get used to it after a while." Miss Martian warned in advance as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again. 'Can everyone hear me?'

Jinx and the twins put a hand on their heads in pain.

_'Yeah/Yup/Yes.'_came the others' replies, except Superboy who only grunted.

_'Cool, podemos oír los chicos en nuestra cabeza!_' the twins said in unison.

'_Telepathic communication, huh. Cool._' Jinx said, a smile forming on her lips.

'_Ok team, let's see who our we're dealing with._' Kaldur explained.

"Robin, Kid, Speedy can I ask you guys something?" Jinx said pulling them to the side.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Just don't tell them." Jinx responded with a serious look on her face.

"Tell them what?" Red Arrow asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That- _you know,_ I'm an _ex_-villainess. I already talked with the twins about this, so..." Jinx muttered as she kicked the ground.

The three boys looked at each other then back at the pink haired girl curiously.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because, they'll think I'm suspicious. They won't trust me." Jinx looked down at the ground. She shook her head. "Just don't tell them okay?"

"Sure/Whatever/Okie dokie!" were each of their replies. With that Jinx turned and followed the rest of the Team.

* * *

><p>'<em>Everyone be prepared. Who knows what we're dealing with.<em>' Said Kaldur through telepathy.

'_Should we separate?_' asked Miss Martian.

'_No, not yet-_' before he could finish that thought, the Team heard Robin's usual creepy laughter.

'_Too late, he's gone._' Kid Flash said.

'_And so is Jinx._' Artemis said as she looked around, but the pink-haired girl was nowhere in sight.

'_Great, we have a disappearing ninja and a mysterious cat._' Kid Flash scowled and glared at the floor.

'_I heard that._' Jinx and Robin said- er thought- in unison.

'_Ellos no lo admitiría, pero son muy parecidos._' Mas y Menos teased as a smirk graced their lips.

'_We are NOT alike._' Jinx said as she continued to gracefully and silently ran on the rafters in the ceiling. Her eyes flashed a bright pink briefly, and disappeared as soon as it came. '_Miss Martian behind you!_' screamed Jinx, as Miss Martian barely dodged the small ball.

Once the ball hit the wall, it exploded.

"What was that?" Artemis yelled as she loaded her bow.

'_More importantly, HOW did you know that was going to happen?_' Superboy asked.

Jinx scratched her head. '_How to explain this... I can see bad things happen before they happen._'

'_Keep your guard up Team. We're obviously not alone._'

"Oh look! Is this the Team _they_were talking about?" said a voice that from the shadows. To Jinx, it sounded awfully familiar.

"And looky what we have here. _It's Speed butt._" said a hillbilly-like voice.

"And that _snot-nose Bird brain_!" said a high nasally voice. Jinx's eyes widened. 'I-it can't be!'

'_Jinx stay up there, don't come down!_' came Kid Flash's voice in her head. She stopped on a rafter above the scene. Out from the shadows came out the people she hoped to avoid for probably forever.

"N-no..." she whispered as she kneeled down for a better view.

The Hive Five were back and, more importantly, unfrozen.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A new chapter posted! I hope you were looking forward to my chapter! I'm looking forward to some reviews, so review! <strong>

**Spanish translation:**

**señor Bat- Mister Bat!  
><strong>

**No somos fugitivos! Sólo escapó fugitivos!- We are not fugitives! Just escaped runaways!**

**¡Ooh! Tal vez sea uno de sus ex novios!- Oh! Maybe it's one of your ex-boyfriends!**

**Cool, podemos oír los chicos en nuestra cabeza!- Cool, we can hear you in our heads!**

**Ellos no lo admitiría, pero son muy parecidos- They wouldn't admit it, but they're a lot alike.**

**So yeah, read and review!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Heyy guys! So what's up! I was a little disappointed that barely anyone reviewed! But still, I wanted to put this chapter in. Yes, sorry, it's pretty short. But yup. I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

><p>Jinx was turning pale (well paler than usual). She stared at her old team, the team she created, the team that has been with for most of her life.<p>

They all look the same like the last time she saw them.

That last time, they were still _frozen_. And that was only a week before.

It was a secret. She would visit them in Paris every month. She would talk to them all even though they didn't respond. Jinx would imagine what they would do if they were unfrozen when she told them about her new life: Mammoth would grunt angrily, Gizmo would taunt her of how foolish she was for falling for a _crud-munchin' Titan_, Billy would say something stupid, Kyd would just shake his head disapprovingly, and See-more would be trying to convince her to come back and be villain Jinx again.

Just seeing them brought a smile to her face.

Wait, why was she smiling? They're _unfrozen_ and causing _havoc_. They're still villains.

She looked down at the scene before her. Mammoth cracked her large hands, while Gizmo readied some bombs. See-more started switching his lens, and Billy multiplied.

"So, Bird brain got a new team. What happened? Got tired of the sludge-head _Titans_?" Gizmo said as he used his jetpack to float a bit higher.

"I bet his girlfriend _dumped_ him. Ha ha." See-more added with his usual crazy laugh.

"Looky here, we got a two in one deal." One Billy said as he gestured to Kid Flash and Robin.

"Yup, I guess this is a bonus, ya'll." said the other Billy.

"Now tell us where she is," Mammoth punched his fist in his other hand "or we're gonna have to beat the answer out of you."

"No way, big boy. You're not getting to her." Kid Flash said as he put his goggles over his eyes.

"You have to go through us first!" Robin, who was now next to Kid Flash, exclaimed as he took out a bird-arang.

See-more smirked at the young heroes. "Not necessarily."

A thought came to her as she counted each person below. _Wait a minute,_ Jinx's eyes narrowed. _Where's-_

Before she could finish, something punched her causing her to be pushed off the rafter.

Once she realized she was falling, she did a flip in the air and gracefully landed on her feet, but couldn't really keep her balance so she fell on her bottom.

She looked up to see that Kyd Wykkyd was already in front of her, as well as the Hive Five. They all surrounded her, smirking in triumph.

Oh, she was _screwed_.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are MEGA lucky! I have two chapters that are finished in my iPod (this being one of them). So I will post the next one soon, I just have to edit it! Then it'll be posted!<br>**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Yay! Another new chapter! Told you I was going to update soon! I hope I get more reviews this time!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

><p>"God, Elliot. I always knew you punched hard, but not <em>this<em> hard." she wiped her lip that dripped a bit of blood. "And I never knew you were the type to hit _girls_." Jinx teased as Kyd just scowled down at her.

"Hello, Jinx." See-more said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He started to observe her. She had changed. Not just sides, but her appearance too.

First of all, her hair was now up in a ponytail, not in the devil horn style. ('Who knew her hair was that long?')

Second, she changed her whole outfit. She now wore a dark violet tank top under a black blazer, a black and purple striped skirt, black tights, and kept her old boots. Her violet and black striped fingerless gloves showed her pale, slender fingers.

This was not the Jinx he remembered. This was _Hero_ Jinx. _Villain_ Jinx was long gone.

A smirk found it's way on See-more's lips. She's even prettier than before.

"See-more, you're the new leader of the group?" Jinx replied playfully, a teasing smile forming on her face.

"Someone had to lead this team, and I seemed most capable of doing so." See-more remarked confidently.

"I would have never thought you would be the one to take my place." Jinx remarked.

"Enough chit-chat." See-more said as he tried to make a grab for her. Jinx dodged his grasp with a kick.

"Uh uh. _No_ touchy." Jinx wagged her finger at him as she stood up. "Besides, I'm not just going to give myself up. Not without a fight at least."

"Relax Jinx. We're only the messengers." See-more reconciled.

"Messengers? From who?" Jinx had a feeling she already knew that answer. She really hoped she was wrong.

See-more smirked. "Slade, of course."

With one swift movement, See-more was pinned to the wall, a Bo-staff on his chest. A Bo-staff that hasn't been used in _two_ years.

"What does Slade want?" Robin said, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. His voice grew sinister with hate and anger. Yup, this was leader of the _Teen Titans_ Robin.

See-more's smirk grew deeper. "So you still are the _Boy Blunder_ Titan. I thought it was just some brat who looked like you with the same name."

"Talk, or else-"

"Or else what?" Robin was taken aback a bit by harsh tone. "You can't kill me or Slade. You know it. Because that's _not_ what a hero _does_."

Robin knew that was true. Heroes bring justice and stop crimes, but whatever happens, they don't _kill_.

Taking the slight hesitation to his advantage, See-more switched his eyeball and shot a laser at Robin, making the Boy Wonder get pushed off him.

"Robin!" the Team immediately surrounded the boy, who laid on his back on the floor.

"Hmph, serves him right." See-more took his place by the Hive Five. "Come on, Jinx. Join us."

The Team looked at the pink haired girl, who stood her ground. Her hands were balled into fists, and her teeth gritted together.

"I'm finished with that life." she explained through her clenched teeth.

"When was the last time you stole something? Don't you remember how _good_ it felt to bring people to their knees? How seeing them scared and desperate brought a _smile_ to your face?" See-more tried to reason.

"_Shut up_. That was all in the past!" Jinx snapped.

"You could be the most powerful being on Earth, but no! You betray us, and became the thing you hated the most. A _hero_." See-more taunted. Jinx's eyes was starting to glow a bright neon pink color.

"What is he talking about? _Jinx_?" Jinx wasn't listening. She was trying to calm down. Her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"And what happens when you make a big mistake? They would turn their backs on you." Jinx's eyes widened. That could happen.

"T-they wouldn't do... _Shut up_."

"Face it Jinx. You're bad luck, not good. All you would do is cause _misfortune_. You belong no where but the villain's side." See-more stated, crossing his arms.

Then, Jinx saw it. The Hive Five's eyes were flashing red.

"We should just defeat them now!" Artemis said as Jinx heard her load her arrow. The rest of the team started readying themselves.

Red Arrow loaded his bow, Superboy held a piece of cinderblock (God knows where he got that), Miss Martian levitated a pole, Aqualad tightened his grip on his whip-like Water-Bearers, and Robin (who was now leaning on Kid Flash for support) held a Bird-a-rang.

The Hive Five knew they couldn't escape from them in time. And for a second, they're eyes returned to their normal colors.

They waited for the impact. But for some reason, it never came.

The Hive Five opened their eyes to see Jinx in front of them, using her powers to create a pink shield to protect them.

"What are you doing?" Superboy yelled at her. Jinx let the shield fade away as she fell to one knee.

The Hive Five smirked, their eyes flashing an evil red again.

"Once a villain, _always_ a villain." Gizmo sneered as he threw a ball of smoke to the ground.

"You can't hide forever, Jinx. Slade _will_ find you!" said See-more followed by his psychotic laughter.

When the smoke cleared, the Hive Five was gone.

But left in their place was a locket. A locket Jinx was all to familiar with.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very, very upset. I saw a scene from Young Justice on Youtube that I wish I could unsee. It was Wally... Kissing Artemis! Don't get me wrong, Artemis is cool and all, but I HATE WallxArt. I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT! Artemis is a very cool character, but... No! I will stick true to my FLINX! Anyways, read and review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Heyy! So, this chapter was supposed to be put up on April 2 (which was my birthday I might add), but stuff happened. It's complicated. Anyways, this is a short chapter, but I am working on the next chapter so it would be put up soon. I might update this week cuz it's my spring break. **

**BTW, I got this random thought in my head: If Jesse McCartney plays Robin in YJ, then doesn't that mean Robin can also sing? LOL, I would so like to see that! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TT OR YJ! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Jinx picked up the locket. It was just a simple, oval locket. Made of silver with a white lining. It hung on a long silver chain. But she knows this locket. This locket...<p>

_Was the first thing she stole with the Hive Five._

Before she could open it, she was alerted by the footsteps behind her. And something like _a string being pulled back._

Jinx turned and came face to face with an arrow.

"_Don't move or I will shoot._" Artemis warned.

"Look Artemis, it's not what it looks like-"

"Oh it's _exactly_ what it looks like." Superboy said as he stood next to Miss Martian behind Artemis.

"Are you working with them?" Miss Martian asked. Her voice sounded strange... It had a hint of _betrayal._

Jinx bit her bottom lip. "W-well, not e-exactly..."

"Then why did you _protect_ them?" Superboy said clearly pissed.

The twins suddenly were in between Artemis's arrow and Jinx, their arms spread out protectively.

"_Deja Jinx sola!_" Mas y Menos snapped at the archer. The said archer put her bow down, but continued to glare at the pink-haired girl.

"_Yes_, stand down Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian." Kaldur ordered.

"But she just let the villains _go_! She _protected them_! Doesn't that make her a villain too?" Artemis spat as she continued to glare at Jinx.

"_Calm down_, Artemis-"

"So your taking _her_ side? She's obviously _deceiving_ us!" Artemis yelled at Kid Flash as she pointed at Jinx.

"But it meant _nothing_! We should have _known_ better! If we hit them with all those things, then aren't we _just as bad as those villains_?" Robin said as one of his arms was around Kid Flash's neck for support.

"We are only doing what heroes do! _Stop villains_! We've _hurt and injured_ many villains, what makes them any-"

"Can you just _shut up_?" Jinx snapped, her eyes a sickly, neon pink color. She threw the locket at Artemis, which hit her head and dropped in her hands. She turned, and added, "By the way, they were being _hypnotized_!"

With that, she ran. She ran, and didn't notice the red eyes _watching her_ run away.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Sorry it's short, but the original chapter was super long, that I cut it up a bit. So, read and review! <strong>

**Translate:**

**Deja Jinx sola- Leave Jinx alone!  
><strong>

**~Superbluestar428**  
><strong><br>**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Heyy! Another new chapter! So, this might be a little longer, but not too long. Sorry if they're short for your liking. I'm still trying to get all the events I want to do organized. I'm still on the plot a bit, but hopefully everything gets all done and organized! Anyways, I just wanted to say that I absolutely LOVE Jesse McCartney playing Robin. It's totally asterous~! Now whenever I listen to his songs, I imagine Robin singing XD Funny right?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I really owned Teen Titans, I would have made another season with A LOT of FLINX in it, and if I owned Young Justice, Jinx would have been in it, and I would have prevented Wally and Artemis from ever liking each other. Also, this story would have been made into a movie XD **

**Btw, I do not own episode "Go" from TT.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Senorita Jinx..." the twins said as they watched her run away.<p>

"Jinx! _Wait_!" Kid Flash yelled after her, but she just kept running. Wally turned to Artemis, a glare pointed toward her. "Can't you _listen _to someone before pointing fingers for once?"

He left with a yellow and red blur, leaving dust where he once stood.

"_Says you_." Artemis mumbled, a little disappointed at his reaction. She looked down at the locket. Gently, she lifted the cover.

There, inside, was a picture of the Hive Five.

The little midget guy was flying with his new created jetpack. One of the Hillbillies was next to the small boy laughing, while another one was behind the midget, putting bunny ears behind his head. The cyclops was also there a shy smile on his lips and his hands behind his back. The dark, gloomy kid stood next to him, his body covered by his cape. A small smile showed on his face. The huge giant stood behind all of them. He was grinning and had his fist inside his other hand.

Then there was a girl. Right in the middle, smirking and looking confident. If it weren't for the hair and eyes, Artemis wouldn't have recognized her.

The girl wore a black and violet witch dress with long sleeves and the same colored striped stockings. She also wore black platform boots (the heels a dark violet color).

Her bubblegum pink hair was in the style of two devil-horns. Her cat-like eyes were a bright pink.

This girl looked so _familiar_ yet was a _stranger _to her.

"That used to be Jinx, but that Jinx is long gone. The Jinx now is a hero." Robin said, suddenly beside her.

"How can we be so sur-"

"She ran her own Titan team, a branch from my original team, the Teen Titans. I don't know if you know them, they were called the Titans Central. Wally was also in that team." Robin explained, a small smile playing on his lips as he reminiscence in the past. Talking about the Titans to his other team was something he always wanted to do, but never got the courage to without feeling a bit homesick. "They're still around, but they might have been captured. They were a team stationed in Blue Valley City in Nebraska."

"Who are the Teen Titans?" M'gann asked. Robin's eyes closed behind his mask as he pictured the team. Cyborg laughing and cracking jokes with Beast Boy, while the green changeling was trying to impress the mysterious cloaked girl. The said girl, Raven, looked amused, but tried hard not to show it. A small smile, however, still graced her lips. The orange skinned, Tamaranian princess was flying, being cheerful and energetic as always. Whenever she spotted him, her whole face would light up and she would give him that bright smile while calling out his name...

"-_bin_. _Hola_, la tierra de Chico Maravilla! Señor Robin!" the twins called as they clapped their hands in front of the said boy's face. Robin opened his eyes, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently, but slightly mad that he just strolled down memory lane.

"Who are the Teen Titans?" M'gann asked again. Robin smile grew bigger.

"The question is, who _aren't_ the Teen Titans. A band of teenaged heroes, who have saved the earth from destruction at least four times! They are teens trying to make a difference that not just adults, like the Justice League, can protect the Earth." Robin said proudly, a confident smirk on his face. "With their leader, Robin the Boy Wonder, they have stopped many villains and made many sacrifices in order to protect the people."

"You sound like some news reporter." Superboy teased, while Robin laughed.

"Well, here's the official story. It all started after me and the Bat had a spat." Robin said as he smirked at his rhyming. "I ran away to a new city, called Jump City, to start a new life. I was already beating up some criminal in an alley ways. But my luck didn't stop there. I guess trouble seems to follow me because just when I finish beating the guy up, an alien crash lands in the city!"

"If I didn't know better, I would have called you a crazed lunatic." Artemis said as she crossed her arms.

"At least you know better then." Robin snorted, but continued. "Anyways, the alien girl started attacking the city, so since I was still a crime-fighter, I had to stop her. She was destroying a pizza shop until I threw one of my bird-a-rangs at her face. She then turned her attention to me. We went head on, and let me tell you, I _DID NOT_ understand what she was saying. It was not _'derstandable_. She spoke in some alien language."

"So how are you going to understand what she says?" M'gann said as everything started getting interesting.

"That's later on in the story. Let me continue as the events went." Robin said as he smirked. They looked all interested, even Superboy and Kaldur. Kaldur only heard the brief summary, but not the exact detail. "Anyways, I will admit, I was getting my butt whooped. But only because she was mega strong and broke most of my weapons. She even disintegrated my bo-staff!"

"Wow, someone, other than Batman, Superman, and Superboy, can break your toys." Artemis said, smirking, while Robin just rolled his eyes.

"That's besides the point. She was strong. Probably as strong as a Kryptonian." Robin smiled as he remembered her glowing green eyes and that smirk as she taunted him, as if saying, _is that all you got? _"She was about to pulverize me until some _green ram_ hit her and pushed her to the side. That 'green ram' turned into a green-skinned boy, who was an ex-Doom Patrol member named Beast Boy."

"I think I recall the League talking about the Doom Patrol before." Kaldur said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Yup, he was apart of that team, probably the youngest too. Anyways, he kept calling me _sir_, which was certainly not whelming to me. Then the alien girl threw a bus at us, when suddenly a guy wearing a sweats came and stop the bus from attacking us. He basically lifted the thing out of the way. His name was Cyborg, because after he the sweats were ruined, it showed that most of his body was replace with _robot_ parts."

"Señor Cyborg es muy cool!" the twins said before being shushed by Artemis and M'gann.

"As I was saying, he helped us. Then the girl hit the ground causing a huge earthquake. When all the dust and smoke was gone, part of her arm restraints, which covered her hands and part of her arm, broke off. The part covering her hands was removed, but the one on her arms stayed on. At the time, I would have preferred them still on because after they were released, she started shooting these green energy bolts at us. We started running for our _lives_!" Robin explained as he put his arms up in emphasis.

"Then what?"

"Then we hid behind a bus as she continued to throw the bolts at us and at the buildings."

"That was a bit _anti-climatic_."

"Not done. Just when we were going to attack her, a black energy that took the shape of some kind of bird (a raven) separated us from her. Then a mysterious cloaked girl appeared, she was Raven." Robin remembered the exact words she said. "She told us that fighting might not be the answer. Which gave me the idea to actually help the alien remove her restraints."

"Why would you do that? She could have blasted you to oblivion!" Artemis yelled also getting into the story.

"I knew that, but then I thought- _hey_, she could be friendly." Robin nodded his head. "So I headed toward her carefully, which she stood up, her hands glowing and ready if I made one wrong move. I took out a pick-lock tool and removed her restraints."

"Then-"

"Then she-" Suddenly, a blush started to form on the Boy Wonder's cheeks, causing the rest to wonder what is making him so fidget-y.

"She what?" Artemis asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"She kissed me."

Everyone's eyes were wide, and were taken aback by the statement.

"Senorita Starfire ¿cómo pudiste traicionarnos!" Mas said as the twins started to fake cry.

"El amor muere tan joven!" Menos added being so dramatic.

"W-why did she kiss you?" M'gann yelled, which made Robin smile at the question. Sure, it may not have been the first kiss he wanted, but at least it was one with the one he loves. And besides, he doesn't regret it.

"On her planet, her people can gain any language through lip contact." Robin explained as his blush disappeared, and a smile appeared once again.

"Todavía hay esperanza!" the twins cheered before getting hit in the back of their heads by Robin.

"After she kissed me, she flew off, and we had to work as a team to look for her because an alien ship came looking for her and threatened to destroy the earth if we interfered. We found her at the candy shop, eating all the merchandise."

"Aliens were looking for her? Why?"

"I asked her the same thing. She told us that she was not a prisoner, she was a prize. The Gordanians, the aliens looking for her, was taking her to the citadel, which was what she called "not nice", to be a servant. The Gordanians found us, but luckily, we kicked their alien butts! Well, until the leader of the Gordanians, Trogar, got angry at us for interfering."

"What did you do?" asked Superboy.

"Actually, we started yelling at each other. I yelled at the alien girl, she yelled at me. Cyborg was yelling at Beast Boy, and vice versa. Raven had to break us up." he chuckled to himself as he remembered her yelling at them to be quiet then getting awkward and saying 'hi'.

"Why are you laughing?" M'gann asked confused at his antics.

"Oh nothing." Robin said as he waved it off. "We then got on the alien ship and prepared to attack them. Once we got to the main controls, we worked as a team and attacked the aliens. Raven even got really angry and blew up the place, making the ship land in water. Trogar was the only alien left and was advancing toward Raven and Beast Boy until Cyborg turn his arm into a sonic blaster. We defeated them all, and created the Teen Titans with me, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and the alien girl, who we call Starfire. We became a team and went through a lot together. We defeated many villains and saved the world many times."

"Wait a minute. Those were the people who I saw in Jinx's memories!" Immediately, sadness washed over her face. "I'm so sorry, Robin."

Robin frowned at this, remembering what he was told of the Titans. He shook his head. "It's ok. Because once we track down Slade, I will make sure he's defeated for good. I will save them." he said to not just to the Team, but also to himself.

"Sí vamos a patear el trasero de Slade y obtener los Titanes de vuelta!" the twins added as they punched their open palms. Robin smiled and looked up at the ceiling as he narrowed his eyes.

_You can't hide Slade,_ Robin thought as his eyes narrowed, _because no matter what I will find you and get my team back._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A longer chapter! I'm happy that I got this finished! This chapter was just some filler for now showing how Robin feels and how much he misses the Titans. <strong>

**Translation:**

**Senorita Jinx- Miss Jinx**

**_Hola_, la tierra de Chico Maravilla! Señor Robin!- Hello, earth to Boy Wonder. Mister Robin!**

**Señor Cyborg es muy cool- Mister Cyborg is so cool!**

**Senorita Starfire ¿cómo pudiste traicionarnos!- Miss Starfire, how could you betray us!**

**El amor muere tan joven!- Love dies so young!**

**Todavía hay esperanza!- There is still hope!**

**sí vamos a patear el trasero de Slade y obtener los Titanes de vuelta!-Yes, we will kick Slade's butt and get the Titans back!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!**

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Hey guys! I am sad. You want to know why? NOT MANY REVIEWED! I luv reviews just as much as I like my story being put on favorites or alerts =] So yeah, review! Also, I was thinking of doing a prequel for this story. What do you think? It's going to be mostly Teen Titans based, so it's most likely going to be in the TT section. It's mostly going to be about how Jinx's life turns out after she joins the Titans. It's going to have action, a new Titan team, drama, and PLENTY of romance. So tell me what you guys think. There's probably going to be a poll about it, so tell me what you think there, or in a review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I BLAH BLAH BLAH TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE. BLAH BLAH BLAH, OWNED BY DC COMICS OR WHATEVER. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Jinx, wait!" Kid Flash yelled after her as he took hold of her wrist. The pink haired girl spun around to face him, an angry expression on her face. "Look, I know you angry. And I know that they are angry at you too, but just stop running away from me- us." Kid Flash cursed himself for almost letting that slip.<p>

"Look, obviously they won't trust me. I should just leave. I'm too dangerous. Slade will catch me and we won't be able to stop him." Jinx replied, looking to the ground. "Why did I even protect those brain-washed idiots?"

"Because you care, and you knew they were doing it against their will." Kid Flash reassured as his grip around her wrist loosened.

"I-I d-don't care..."

"Don't deny it. You care about those idiots just as much as you care for Argent, Mas y Menos, and all the other Titans." Kid Flash said, a smirk on his lips. "They were your team, your only _family_."

Jinx sighed, knowing it was true. She shook her head, her eyes glaring at the ground. A deep scowl on her face as she thought. "What I don't get is why the HIVE Five? And how did they even-" Her eyes widened as realization dawned her. "Wait a minute, Kid. They were _UNFROZEN_. We need to go back to Paris. Who knows who else escaped? L-like..."

"Me?" asked a voice. It was clearly a woman's voice with a thick, Russian accent. Jinx barely had enough time to dodge the black gloved arm headed toward her once her eyes flashed pink. Kid Flash grabbed hold of Jinx protectively.

The arm stretched as if it were made of elastic. The arm retracted back as the person stepped out of the shadows.

"Time for my revenge, _children_."

* * *

><p>Just as the Team was about to look for the two, Robin's earphone beeped. He pressed on his ear to press the button on the device.<p>

"_Rob, we need some help here!_" came Kid Flash's voice from the small device."_She escaped!_"

"What? Where are you? And who escaped?" Robin asked as the Team gave him a questioning stare.

"_It's-_" his voice was cut off as Robin heard a rush of wind and explosions.

"_When will you children ever learn?_" said a Russian accented voice in the background that gave Robin chills down his spine. He knew only one person who talked like that, and _she_ was supposed to be _frozen_ in Paris.

"KF, where are you? Can you hear me?" Robin yelled desperately as he heard Kid Flash's voice being muffled by static before the noise of static took over completely. "WALLY!"

"Robin, what's going on?" Miss Martian asked worried. Robin stared at the floor, his eyes wide. He snapped his attention to the martian.

"Miss M, can you find out where Wally and Jinx are?" Robin asked. Miss Martian could have sworn she heard the desperation in the Boy Wonder's voice.

"I'll try." she said as she gave Robin a reassuring smile. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they glowed white. After a few minutes, her eyes returned to normal. Sadness was evident in her eyes as she shook her head. "They're out of my range."

Robin clenched his fists. Without another word, he broke out in a full run out the door.

"Robin, wait!" Miss Martian yelled after him, but it was too late.

"Lo vamos a conseguir." Mas said as Menos nodded.

"Tendría que haber dejado la carrera para nosotros." Menos commented before they grabbed each others hand and ran out the door.

"I don't know what they said, but we should follow them." Superboy said as the rest nodded, following the three out the door.

* * *

><p>Jinx was thrown against a wall, the pain spreading through her whole body. She's had worse, but-<em> Damn,<em> that's going to hurt in the morning. She shook off the nauseous feeling before she dodged the fist headed toward her.

"We wouldn't have to be fighting if you would have joined me. You could have been such a wonderful- no _powerful_ supervillain instead of this petty hero life. You could have been like me." the elastic woman said as she smirked at the tired girl.

"This _petty hero life_ is so much better than being some _lame_ villain who always loses." Jinx said as she threw hexes at the ground that the Russian woman stood. The cement gave way, trapping the villain's feet. "And I am as sure as _hell_ don't want to be _you_." she spat, saying each word as if it were made of poison. A yellow and red blur picked up the girl and dashed away.

Before they could even go far, the elastic arm grabbed hold of the speedster's ankle, causing him to trip. The two tumbled to the ground. The elastic woman stood before them confidently.

"You can't run from me. I'm Madame Rouge." Just as she said that, a bird-a-rang hit her in the side of the face.

"You say that like it's a _good_ thing." Robin teased as he stepped out of the shadows. Madame Rouge's eyes glowed red as she turned to face the Boy Wonder. She smirked, her eyes still glowing red.

"The Boy Wonder? Thing just got more interesting-" before she could finish, the air was knocked out of her as the twins knocked her off her feet (literally).

"Hey, es la banda de goma de la vieja Rusia!" Menos teased as he and Mas came to a stop.

"Ew, creo que ella tiene cada vez mayor." Mas added with a look of disgust. Madame Rouge sat up, her eyes still red. She growled at the twins. Her arm stretched to grab the boys, but two arrows were shot. Once the arrow made contact, they exploded and mud-like foam covered the woman's arm.

"Don't you _dare_ touch them." Red Arrow threatened as he loaded his bow. Artemis followed in suit. Madame Rouge smirked as she broke the caste of foam on her arm.

"Is that all you got-" Madame Rouge was suddenly pushed to the side by Superboy as he tackled and pinned her to the ground. Madame Rouge just smirked at the kryptonian. "This is promising position. Although, I would prefer if you got to know me better. And once you did, you would know I would do this!" Suddenly, Superboy was picked up and thrown to the side, hitting a building in the process.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian said as she watched the him get thrown away. Miss Martian turned to the woman with a glare and picked her up using her telekinesis. Madame Rouge struggled against the invisible grip. She used her leg to stretch and kick the martian in the face, causing the said girl to fall, but she caught herself in time two inches above the ground.

Kaldur shot his water bearers at the elastic woman, who dodged them all with ease.

"Ten against one? I don't think that's fair. Maybe I should add one more player to this game..." Just as the sentence was finished, a knife was thrown, just barely missing Red Arrow. "And here she is."

Cheshire dropped from her hiding place. She scanned the place before laying eyes on the pink haired girl, who sat up rubbing her head. "Hello, Lucky, it's good to see you again." Even though it could not be seen, you could tell that she was smirking behind her mask.

Jinx's eyes snapped open, hearing that familiar nickname once again. She glared at the girl before standing up. "I thought we established this in the HIVE. Don't _EVER_ call me that." Cheshire just laughed.

"That was then. This is now." Cheshire walked to Madame Rouge's side, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Even though I would have loved the heart-warming friendship reunion, we have no time. We are hired to get you, and we _will_ get you. Let the game begin."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Was it great? Awesome? If it was, tell me about it. Just click that button on the bottom with the words REVIEW on it. Thanks! Don't forget to check out my profile for chapter excerpts! And please vote on my poll if I should make a prequel or not! Thank you! Oops, I forgot to put the translations so here:<strong>

**Lo vamos a conseguir-We're going to get him.**

**Tendría que haber dejado la carrera para nosotros.- He should just leave the running to us.**

**Hey, es la banda de goma de la vieja Rusia!- Hey, it the old Russian rubberband!**

**Ew, creo que ella tiene cada vez mayor- Ew! I think she grew even older!**

**Thank you for telling me I forgot, may yuki!So review!**

**~Superbluestar428**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:  
><strong>

**Hey guys! Yay! I got more reviews! Thank you so much for all who reviewed! It makes me happy to know that people actually read it! Every time I check my email and see a review I get all giddy! Thank you to all! And this story should be very long! And also, my goal for chapter is going to be 5,000. This was close. If I reach my goal of 5,000 words, I will do a super-duper large chapter for you! Probably one with 9,000-10,000 words!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO- You know what? You all know the rest, so why should I keep repeating it?  
><strong>

**Btw:**

_Mindlink_

**And who saw Saturday's episode? T.T I was so depressed. Kid Flash and Robin kissing Artemis and Zatanna. I DON'T WANT THAT! **_  
><em>

**Anyways,  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Ten against two, you still outnumbered!" Kid Flash taunted as he stood up triumphantly.<p>

Cheshire just smirked. "That's why I was given new toys." she snapped her fingers as a dozen Slade-bots appeared. "And there's more where that came from."

Madame Rouge smirked, confidence clear on her face. "Who's outnumbered now?"

"Oh, crap." Jinx glared at the speedster, who shrunk back a bit. Artemis loaded more of her arrows as Red Arrow did they same. Aqualad's grip tightened around his water-bearers as Superboy clenched his fists. Miss Martian put up her hood as she prepared herself, and Robin took out some bird-a-rangs. Kid Flash put his goggles on as the twins got ready to run.

_Go!_ came Kaldur's voice as they all sprang to action. Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Red Arrow held off the robots, while Robin, Kid Flash, Mas y Menos, and Aqualad took care of Madame Rouge. Jinx went for Cheshire herself.

They went at it like a cat and dog. Throwing knives and hexes at each other. They chased after each other. Cheshire ran inside an abandon building, and Jinx followed.

The building was dark, but not dark enough for Jinx not to see. She searched around, using her sense to look for the masked girl. Her eyes flashed pink and dodged the knives that came from behind her. She turned and threw a hex at the direction they came from. Cheshire got hit, but felt that the hex was held back, only causing her to be push back.

"You _were _always one who liked to sneak up on your enemy." Jinx said as her hand glowed.

"So, you found the Team. How wonderful, they were always my favorite to mess with." a laugh escaped her lips. "Especially Red Arrow."

"Why? Do you have a thing with him? Or are you just messing with his head?" Jinx said before sending another hex at her. Luckily, the two archers did not hear their conversation.

"I would say that he can't get me out of his head." Cheshire smirked at the red-headed archer, though, it could not be seen since she wore her mask.

"I see you updated your costume, Cheshire." Jinx said glaring at the girl with pink glowing eyes.

"And I see you updated yours. Sad, I miss your devil horns." Cheshire countered.

"Take off the mask, so we can talk face-to-face." Jinx said as she crossed her arms. Cheshire chuckled, but took off the mask anyways. "Why are you trying to give me to Slade? Aren't we friends?"

"That friendship ended when you switched sides to join your little _boyfriend_."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jinx yelled a little too fast. She cleared her throat, then added, "And that's not the reason I switched sides."

"Oh? And now you're going to tell me that Billy Numerous finally started growing a brain." Cheshire taunted as she glared at the pink-haired girl. "Everyone knows that after he came along, you couldn't even steal anymore. You even left your team then show up on _their_ side at the Brotherhood of Evil fight. Which, I might add, was a waste of time."

"He's not the reason. But he helped. He got me thinking." Jinx explained. "I'm not the type of girl who just switches sides for some guy! I _knew_ I could do something better. I could finally prove Madame Rubberband out there, that I could do- no _be_ something better." Jinx smiled confidently. "I _am_ a hero now. And I'm _damn_ sure that I'm better than I ever was before._"_

It was a silent for a moment before Cheshire laughed at her. "You're such a foolish girl, Jinx. A weak, pathetic, foolish girl." Cheshire shook her head, and stood up. She took out a knife from her pocket. "My only friend. _Betraying_ me." Her eyes were not seen, and her voice wavered a bit. Cheshire gripped the knife harder as she remembered times at the HIVE.

They were like best friends, beside Gizmo and Mammoth of course. They were roommates, and was always there for each other. Jinx always came to her when she needed time away from the guys, and Jinx was always there for her when she got lonely at times. What happened to those times? They seemed so close yet far away.

Cheshire shook her head. "I guess that's what happens as life goes on. People _change_." She shouldn't cry. It's not like her. She can't be vulnerable just because of an old friendship. The friendship's been broken, right?

"But we change for the better. You could do better than this too." Jinx reasoned taking a step closer. Cheshire laughed again.

"You can't get me to switch. I am not like _you_." She spat as she took a step back. Her eyes narrowed as Jinx frowned.

"But in ways, you are." Jinx smiled a bit. "We both turned to villainy to escape our horrible lives. We left our pasts behind and looked toward the future. A future filled with promised success. Life was always survival of the fittest."

"Exactly. And right now, I'm doing what I can to survive."

Jinx scoffed. "What a conceited desire. We all know you're also trying to prove something." Jinx crossed her arms, while Cheshire gripped the knife handle so hard that she feared it could break in half. "Or just trying to _protect_ someone? You told me you were trying to take down your father. That's why you left your sister." Though she has never met her sister, Jinx remembered Cheshire always talking about her at the HIVE. It made her sort of jealous that at least she still had a family. Sure, her dad's the most well-known villain, Sportsmaster, and her mom, an ex-villain who went by the name of Huntress, but it's still family. Cheshire never did tell Jinx her sister's name though.

"I left my sister because I couldn't take always having to wait for one of my parents to come back home from prison." Cheshire said. She thought saying it aloud would have sounded more believable, but she's fooling herself.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Jinx frowned.

"Fine, maybe it was because I didn't want her ending up like our parents. Maybe, it was because I didn't want her to become evil." Cheshire stared at the ground, her eyes welling up as she spoke the truth. (-And, boy, did the truth _hurt_.) She scoffed at her own words before chuckling darkly. "But that was all in the past," Cheshire put on her mask once again. "and it seems that I was the one to turn to the dark side. This chat was nice, but I have a job to finish. So if you won't mind." Cheshire swung her arm at her, the knife cutting Jinx's cheek as she tried to dodge it. Blood dripped down her cheek and it stung a bit, but Jinx ignored it.

"Look, Cheshire, you can't let Slade control you. Remember, Brother Blood?" Jinx said as she dodged each swipe. Cheshire just kept swinging her knife, throwing some kicks and punches in the combination.

"That. Was. A. Long. Time. Ago!" Cheshire said in between swipes, grazing Jinx's arm in the process. Jinx winced, but continued to dodge her hits. She kept backing away until he back touched a wall. "You're the reason I can no longer trust anyone."

"_Jade_, we can-"

"Don't call me that!" Cheshire yelled as she threw the knife at Jinx. Cheshire eyes widened as she tried to grab for the knife, but it already slipped out of her grasp. "_N__o_! _Jinx_!"

Luckily (which is quite weird for her), Jinx was prepared this time. Her eyes glowed pink, and the knife stop in mid-air. It crumpled like a piece of paper and clattered to the floor.

It was silent. Jinx stared at Cheshire, who just stared at the crumpled knife on the ground. The knife that was so close to stop Jinx's heart. Why did she care if Jinx's died anyways? I mean, she deserves to after turning good and betraying her. Was it because she was her only friend? Stupid feelings.

"Jade, look-" Cheshire just ran out the door. As she ran, she took out a black communicator-like device. She flipped the cover open and pushed one of the side buttons.

"Madame Rouge, fall back now."

* * *

><p>Slade-bots were falling, but multiplied even more. A beeping noise sounded in Madame Rouge's pocket as the elastic woman dodged the bird-a-rangs and the punches. She took out the same black communicator device from her pocket. On the small screen, Cheshire's masked face was seen, and it looked like she was running.<p>

"_Madame Rouge, fall back now._" came Cheshire's voice. Madame Rouge frowned as she dodged another kick.

"Why should I? The mission is not yet finished." Madame Rouge shouted angrily.

"_Because I am in charge of this mission, and I say, fall back!_"

"But we can defeat them! They're just amateur children!"

"_Fall back, dammit!_" Cheshire said, loosing her temper. "_I'm sending a 'copter to you now._" With that said, the screen turned to black, and Madame Rouge pocketed the communicator.

"Sorry to end this little fun," Madame Rouge said as one of her elastic arms threw Robin, Kid Flash, and Mas y Menos to the side, "but I have to run." Just then a helicopter came down, close enough for Madame Rouge's arm to reach up and grab the ledge. "Or better yet, fly." The helicopter flew up with Madame Rouge hanging on.

* * *

><p>Slade-bots were all broken and scattered on the ground. Superboy punched the last one, removing the core of the robot. It shorted-out and fell to the ground. Kid Flash helped up Robin once again as they got up from the fallen rubble that was removed from the building after the impact.<p>

"Ow. I'm no longer feeling the aster." Robin commented as he rubbed his arm. There would soon be a bruise on his body that would need serious packs of ice.

"Me siento como un montón de ladrillos acaba de caer sobre mi cuerpo..." Menos said as he stretched his back, hearing it crack as he sighed contentedly.

"Yo podría tener que dormir esta noche en el hielo por lo que mi espalda no puede tener moretones." Mas added as he stretched his arms and legs. Kid Flash looked around, seeing all the robots on the ground, the Team all here, but where's-

"Guys, where's Jinx?" Kid Flash asked as he looked for the pink-haired girl. The Team looked around, finally noticing that she was missing.

"I think I saw her chasing after Cheshire in that direction." Artemis said as she pointed to the direction of an abandoned building. Before they could run to it, they saw Jinx walk out from the building.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash dash to her side.

"Jinx señorita!" Mas y Menos yelled after her as they held hands and followed the other speedster. Kid Flash immediately noticed the cut on her cheek.

"You have a cut." Kid Flash said as he cupped her cheek, removing some of the blood dripping on her cheek.

"I'm fine." Jinx said brushing him off. The twins gasped as they saw dark red color spreading along Jinx's arm, staining her sleeve.

"Jinx, su brazo!" Mas yelled, while pointing at Jinx's arm.

"Estás sangrando mucho!" Menos added as they carefully grabbed her arm. Jinx blinked as she looked at her arm. She had really forgotten about that.

"I guess I am." Jinx said as if it were nothing, shrugging only to be flinching a bit as the pain kicked in. _Hopefully, Kid didn't notice..._

But he did notice. "Don't treat it as if it were nothing! We have to bandage it up before it gets infected." Jinx just nodded, not saying a word. She had a dazed look on her face and looked as if she wasn't even listening to him. Kid Flash wrapped his arm around Jinx's shoulder and brought her to the rest of the group.

The Team walked to the Bio-ship in silence. Superboy and Miss Martian walking side by side, Aqualad by them. Red Arrow and Artemis walked together with Robin in the middle, each looking forward. Mas y Menos stayed close to Jinx and Kid Flash, worried about Jinx.

Once they all boarded the Bio-ship, Kid Flash began tending Jinx's wound. He got the Emergency First Aid kit and dashed to Jinx. The twins sat close to Jinx, not wanting to leave her side. Jinx just stared at the ground in thought. Kid Flash asked her to remove her blazer, which she did so, but silently. She continued to stare at the ground, wincing a bit when the alcohol made contact with the cut. "Sorry." Kid Flash said, noticing her wince.

It was silent again. No one said a word on the Bio-ship. The Team had noticed Jinx had been awfully silent, not too mention three of them still had yet to apologize for their accusations.

Finally, Jinx spoke. "Kid, was what I did right?" Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did what?"

"You know, changing sides." Jinx looked up at Kid. "Was it right?" Kid opened his mouth to speak, but Jinx just shook her head. "Just think about. This all wouldn't have happened. The HIVE Five wouldn't have be working for Slade, the Titans wouldn't have been hunted down and taken, Slade wouldn't have been so bent on having me, and Jade wouldn't-" she stopped in mid-sentence. She removed Kid's grasp on her arm, and buried her head in her hands. "God, I'm such a bad person."

The twins rubbed her back as Jinx sighed into her hands. Why was the world so cruel to her? Every time she believes she's doing something right for once, the universe has to blow something up in her face in order to tell her that she was wrong this whole time. It's probably part of the bad-luck package. _I told you before, right? I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me. _she thought to herself. Suddenly, she grew angry. This was all _his _fault. If he hadn't shown up, Jinx would have still been with the HIVE Five, and possibly part of the Brotherhood of Evil. She would have also continued to be there for Jade, and Jade vice-versa.

Then again, she wouldn't have been here right now. She would probably have been frozen with the rest. She wouldn't have known her new found Titan friends, or known how _good_ it felt to be a hero. She wouldn't even have gotten to know that _feeling_ she had with Kid Flash two years ago. How when he smiles, she feels the 'butterflies in stomach'. When he jokes and teases her, her heart just beats faster. Or every time he _kissed_ her... Jinx admits, she missed him.

_Damn, _she fell for him. _Hard_.

Jinx shook her head. She doesn't even know if he still likes her _that_ way. Sure, he tried to kiss her like two times already, but Kid Flash unconsciously flirts with people. He had probably done that to many girls.

She looked up from her hands when noticing the long silence and saw the whole team staring at her. "What?"

"You know Cheshire's real name?" Kaldur cut in. Kid Flash glanced at Artemis as she caught his eye, but turned away, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Yea, we shared names in the HIVE. Why?" Jinx explained as she tilted her head to the side. The Team looked at each other and began talking through mindlink, excluding Jinx and the twins.

_We should tell her. I mean, she already knows-_Robin started only to be cut off by Artemis.

_No way! I still don't trust her. _Artemis narrowed her eyes as she glared at the floor.

_I agree with Rob. We should at least tell her. She already knows Cheshire personally._Kid Flash intervened as he continued to wrap Jinx's arm, pretending not to have a conversation in his head.

_Artemis does, however, have a point. _Miss Martian added shyly. _Keeping her villain side from us was clearly-_

_She didn't want you guys to know because she knew you guys wouldn't trust her. _Red Arrow cut in as he crossed his arms over his chest. _And she was exactly right._

_Don't we have a right to? I mean, she just shows up out of nowhere, saying that your old team was taken away by that Slade guy. How do we know that she's not working for Sla-_

"You guys do know that I know you're talking telepathically, right?" Everyone turned their attentions to Jinx, who paid no attention to them, but to her now bandaged arm, feeling the rough surface of the bandages. She noticed their stares, and rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm an ex-villain not _stupid_."

"Sorry." were each of their (some muffled) apologies.

"But seriously do you guys know her, know her?" Jinx continued to play with her bandage. "Do you know if she found her sister yet?"

"You know she has a sister?" Artemis said as she stood up from her seat, saying her words a little... _Offensive_. Jinx put up her hands in defense.

"Woah, there. Calm down a bit. I don't get why you're so..." Realization dawned her as Jinx's eyes widened. "You're her sister, aren't you?" It was Artemis's turn to be surprised, and a bit taken aback at how she could find it out so fast.

_How is it that she can figure it out so fast and I just met her? Only the Boy Blunder found it out this fast, the others were totally oblivious to the truth._ Artemis thought as she looked puzzled at the pink-haired girl. "How did you-"

"Yea, I'm starting to see the resemblance. How did I not notice it before?" Jinx face-palmed, then turned her attention to Artemis. "Did you guys talk?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh we talked alright. Just not with words." Artemis muttered as she blew away a piece of hair away from her face. Jinx frowned as she shook her head.

"Way to go, Jade. Just when you have a chance to talk to her, you blow it up." _Hopefully, not literally._ Jinx thought, while shaking her head disapprovingly. She turned her attention back to the blond archer. "You know, she didn't mean to leave you, right?"

Artemis's eyes narrowed at the glare. "Of course she meant it. She didn't even want to keep the family together-"

"She only left to take down your father." Artemis's eyes widened. "She didn't want you to end up like them."

"Well, leaving me wasn't the answer."

"Just think of it as the _only_ answer." Jinx said as she sat back in her seat. Artemis just scoffed.

"But, she's the one who turned into them." Artemis retorted as she stood up. Jinx stood up as well. "She's a villain now. And we all know that villains are bad."

"Not every villain is bad!" Jinx yelled as her eyes began to glow. "We were put into villainy. You don't know what it's like to be shunned out. Sure, not every villain is a meta, but those who are have it worse." Jinx's eyes stopped it's vicious glow. "Once you're out in the streets, having only a dumpster as a bed, you'll accept any offer that comes to you."

The ship was silent. It was then that Jinx noticed she said _we_ instead of _they_. Jinx sat back down and stared at her lap, ignoring the stares. The tension in the room was as thick as fog. The only sound was the air passing them by outside.

Deciding to break the tension, Mas asked, "En realidad dormía en un contenedor de basura?" Menos elbowed him in the arm, as Mas yelped in pain.

"No está bien, hermano." Menos shook his head disapprovingly. Mas just put his hands up in defense.

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de disminuir el estado de ánimo!"

"Ellos no pueden entender, imbécil." And so they began to bicker, while everyone else (except Jinx and Robin) did not understand a word they said and just watched the twins yell at each other in spanish. When a _specific_ word came up, both Robin and Jinx shouted a 'Watch you're language!' before giving each a weird look.

"Wow, the twins were right. You two are alike." Kid Flash said before hexes and a bird-a-rang knocked him off his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A very LONG chapter! Well, for me, anyways. I hoped you like it! I really liked this chapter. You got to take a look at JadeCheshire's story (a bit), and a little of how Jinx defends her (used-to-be) fellow villains. Anyways, really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you like it!**

**And before I forget it again, here's the translations:  
><strong>

**Me siento como un montón de ladrillos acaba de caer sobre mi cuerpo..- I feel like a pile of bricks fell on my body.  
><strong>

**Yo podría tener que dormir esta noche en el hielo por lo que mi espalda no puede tener moretones.- I might have to sleep on ice tonight, so my back won't be bruised.  
><strong>

**Jinx señorita!- Miss Jinx!  
><strong>

**Jinx, su brazo!- Jinx, your arm!  
><strong>

**Estás sangrando mucho!- You're bleeding a lot!  
><strong>

**En realidad dormía en un contenedor de basura?- You actually slept in a dumpster?  
><strong>

**No está bien, hermano.- Not cool, bro.  
><strong>

**Yo sólo estaba tratando de disminuir el estado de ánimo!- I'm just trying to lessen the mood!  
><strong>

**Ellos no pueden entender, imbécil.- They can't understand you, you nitwit.  
><strong>

**Ah, I love the twins. They are so fun to write about. I love imagining the Team wondering what they were saying.  
><strong>

**Thank you, R&R~!  
><strong>

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:  
><strong>

**So, who saw the last YJ episode? YJ keeps on making me depressed. I mean really, Five years later? And what about Miss Martian and that Lagoon boy? _What the hell just happened?_ was what I kept saying to myself. And where's KF? Whatever happened to the REAL Speedy? Robin's not that bad though... And let's not forget to mention that Nightwing is pretty hot. Lol, but I miss adorable Dick Grayson Robin. Tim is... alright, but Dick Grayson is so much better.  
><strong>

**Btw: in the second chapter, I posted the ages for Robin, Speedy/Red Arrow, and Kid Flash. I think it would better (for the prequel and all) to be like this:  
><strong>

**Robin was 13 when he founded the Teen Titans, but left at 14 (now 15). Speedy was 16 when joining the Titans, leaving at 17 (which he is now 18). Kid Flash, when joining the Titans, was 15, he left at age 16 (he is now 17). I think that clears it up. So that means they left the Titans just a year before. I should change that in chapter 1 (the chapter after the prologue that is).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So it seems that some of the villains of the Teen Titans that were supposed to be <em>frozen<em> and in _Paris_ are now unfrozen all thanks to Slade." Batman summarized their explanations. They all nodded slowly, watching Batman's reaction closely, just in case he was going give them one of his Bat-speeches.

Sure, they (well, _most_ of them anyways) were safe and unharmed, but they let _seven _villains escape, two of them who actually poses as threats. Jinx seemed unfazed, even when Batman gave her a vicious bat-glare.

"Don't think this is all my fault." Jinx said with a glare of her own. She crossed her arms and leaned on a wall.

"I never said I did," His eyes narrowing even more, "but I wouldn't be surprised if it was." The two began a glaring showdown. The Team and the twins shrunk as the intensity of their glares filled the room with tension.

Robin, deciding that the tension was too much, pulled on his collar a bit and cleared his throat. "Okay, Bats. Sorry for the escaped villains. We'll check Paris first thing tomorrow. We had a long day and we're exhausted from the fight."

Batman tore apart his gaze from the pink-haired witch to look at his sidekick. "Right. Get some rest and check Paris tomorrow." He turned to Jinx and the two boys, who were hiding behind her legs. "As for you three, you should stay here. You are to stay here and are never to leave until we track Slade down." at this point, his eyes narrowed at Jinx "Especially, you. The League doesn't need to clean up your messes. "Miss Martian will show you to your rooms."

"How about I show you my finger first, you jack-"

"Okay! Thank you, Jinx, for your- um _wonderful_ words. I would have liked to hear the end of that, but I am stumped and would like to get some sleep." Robin intervened as he put his hand over Jinx's mouth. "I'll stay here at the base. Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis probably need to go to school tomorrow." The Team looked at each other, shrugged, then turned back to Robin, slowly nodding their heads. Batman nodded as well before turning and leaving through the zeta tubes.

"_Batman 02._"

Jinx glared at the zeta-tube before looking toward Robin. "Now I know where you got your personality from." She turned on her heel. "Just show me the stupid room." she muttered. Miss Martian nodded her head and lead the way.

"She sure has a... _Colorful_ vocabulary. She is such a charmer." Artemis said before Kid Flash elbowed her. She rubbed her arm.

"Lay off, Artemis." Kid Flash said. The twin yawned loudly as they began to walk, rest followed in suit.

"¿Podemos tener una habitación al lado de Jinx?" Mas asked looking at Robin. Menos smirked.

"Mejor aún, podemos dormir en su habitación?" Menos asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Si sabes lo que quiero decir." Robin chuckled.

"You two are such pervs."

"What's they say?" Kid Flash asked, listening to their conversation.

"Mas asked if they could have a room next to Jinx's, then Menos asked if they could just sleep with Jinx."

"Absolutely no-"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind the company." Jinx said softly, also hearing their conversation. Artemis glanced at Kid Flash's face. His mouth was wide open as well as his eyes. Mas y Menos's faces, however, lit up.

"¿En serio?" Jinx turned to them and smiled.

"Sure." Mas y Menos started doing a victory dance before mocking Kid Flash, who had dumbfounded look on his face.

"Here's your room. I wish you good night." Miss Martian said cheerfully as she pointed to a door. It seemed to be the same door she was resting in before. The door slid open, just like the Titan's Tower's doors.

The twin sped inside the room and looked around.

"Esta habitación se parece a una habitación del hospital." Menos said as he looked at the gray walls.

"Excepto que es gris." Mas added looking at the bed. Jinx gave another chuckle before entering the room herself.

"B-but-!" Jinx glanced at the speedster and almost laughed in his face as he attempted to object. Only a giggle escaped her lips.

"Good night, Kid." she said as if taunting him before the door slid closed. Robin chuckled at Kid Flash's dumbstruck face.

"Smooth, Wally. _Smooth_." Robin mocked, smirking at the scene. The others chuckled before they went their separate ways. Miss Martian and Superboy went to their own rooms in the cave, while Kaldur and Artemis headed to the zeta-tubes.

"Maybe I should-"

"No, KF. We all know that you won't want to go to school if you stay overnight. Plus, you're parents won't accept it. Go home, and get some rest. I'll stay here and watch over her." Robin said as he gave the speedster a reassuring smile. The said speedster sighed, nodding before speeding to the zeta-tubes.

Once the computer voice announced their exit, Robin turned on his heel and headed for his own room. But as he left, he muttered: "For someone so _fast,_ he's a bit _slow_."

* * *

><p>Her dreams were clouded with screams and horrified faces. In the dream, she was running. In front of her, the Titans- no, her friends- were there. Her hand was outstretched, reaching out to them, but they kept getting farther and farther away from her until they were no longer there.<p>

She could hear the panicked calls from her communicator from the other Titans and her own Titan team's. Jinx just kept running. She didn't know who she was running from, but she just knew _she couldn't stop._ A black gloved arm grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. She came face to face with that masked figure. Oh how she wanted to rip that guy's head off. Even though the mask covered it, she could tell he was smirking at her.

_"My dear Jinx, you won't be able to hide forever." _his voice was taunting her, which gave her shivers down her spine.

Just as she was about to get pummeled by his oncoming fist, she awoke out of breath and sweating. She sat up almost immediately. Jinx gazed at the two boys, who were now out of costume and cuddled peacefully together, right next to her. She stared at the nearby clock and almost cursed aloud as she noticed the time.

_3:00 AM_. It read, the bright, red letter taunting her. Jinx had only slept for two hours. It's too early to be awake, then again it's too late to go back to sleep now. She was wide awake, and she definitely didn't want to meet Slade again in her dreams.

Quietly, she got up from the bed and made her ways to the door. She grabbed her sketchpad (which was the only thing she brought after escaping the Slade-bots) and headed out the door.

She went to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. Jinx laid the sketchpad on the table before her hand started to create the image on the paper. Slowly, the image began to become clearer and clearer. She was in such a daze of what happened in her dream that Jinx did not even notice what she had been drawing. It had been when her hand finally stopped drawing and looked down at her work that she noticed what she had been drawing. She almost screamed, but she covered her mouth to prevent the scream from escaping her lips, dropping the pencil in the process.

There, on the pad, was Slade. His eye looking right at her, the background looking as if there were fire. She got all the correct details and that terrified her. Jinx thought it was so realistic that he could just come to life right now-

"Couldn't sleep?" Jinx gave a little petrified squeak, turning around, ready to attack, until she noticed it was Robin. Jinx relaxed a bit, glaring at the Boy Wonder in the process. Robin gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm just a bit too paranoid to sleep." she replied as Robin took a seat next to her. She glanced at him before asking, "And you?"

"Same."

It was silent between them, an uncomfortable silence. Robin fidgeted in his seat while Jinx just stared down at her lap. A thought tugged at Jinx's mind, enough to make her ask: "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

"Stand letting Batman walk all over you like that!" she said as she put a hand on her hip. "Don't you ever realize what a _fool_ you look like? Taking orders from some adult. Adult can't control us just because we're-"

"-_kids_." Robin ran his hand threw his hair, sighing as he did so. "I know that. But before our relationship was unfathomable to me. Now, after spending more time with him it became pretty- well, fathomable."

"But you still hate it, right?" Robin clenched his fist and he gritted his teeth. "You are trying to suppress your feelings of anger. You keep telling yourself, this is a chance to start over with Bruce."

"It is."

"But are you happy with it?" Jinx asked as Robin's eyes widened. "Look, I'm not here to just tell you off. I'm just telling you this because you're one of my best friends, and I can't stand just watching as Batman tell you what to do."

"He can because he's an adult and also my mentor." Robin seemed to wince at that word. "I always wanted to be the Batman, but after that huge fight and me creating the Titans, I realized that I can be so much better than Batman." Robin smiled, his anger diminishing. "Besides, I always liked being a kid."

Jinx stared at Robin, who was smiling proudly, not caring that Jinx was just staring at him. Her lips curved up into a smile. Now _this_ was the notorious leader of the Teen Titans she remembered.

* * *

><p>After their little chat, Robin decided that it was time they both try to go back to sleep. Jinx, noticing she was getting a bit tired herself, agreed and returned to her room, only to be woken up three hours later by Miss Martian, saying Batman want to speak to her and the twins.<p>

Heading into the area where they were given mission (Miss Martian explained to her, calling it, _the_ _meeting room_), Jinx and the twins were met with Batman's piercing gaze. "What's this about?" Jinx asked grouchily, having to wake up too early and to see him, her morning was not going well. Batman handed them each a bag full of new clothes and two manila folders. "And these are...?"

"New clothes, money, and information." was all the Dark Knight said, Robin smiling beside him, looking a little _too_ eager.

"For...?"

"You three are going to school." Bruce crossed his arms, a scowl forming on his lips. Jinx stared at the Dark Knight, disbelieving. Were her ears deceiving her?

"You're sending me where?"

Batman glared at the pink haired girl, which she gladly returned with a glare of her own.

"School. You're still a seventeen year old girl, and I can't have you three just lounge around this place waiting for trouble." Batman replied sternly, crossing his arms.

"B-but I've never been to a school in my whole life, unless you include the HIVE, which-if you didn't know- is a school on how to become a villain!" Jinx shouted as she threw her arms up in emphasis.

"Then you at least have some experience." Batman sneered before turning to the twins. "You two will also be going to middle school."

"Wait one damn minute-"

"Also try to keep your colorful vocabulary to a minimum. I don't need you to be cursing out innocent people." Batman added before handing them rings and the twins were given their plus and minus sign necklaces back. "These rings are power inhibitors. For you Jinx, this ring will help you change your appearance. The envelopes will tell you where your schools are, along with some info that might come in handy. We also modified your necklaces, so that you two are able to speak perfect English."

"¿cuándo- take our necklaces?" Mas asked just as his necklace was around his neck.

"Dude, you're speaking English!" Menos said, his own necklace around his neck, before his own eyes widened.

"You too!" Mas exclaimed as he pointed at his twin brother.

"Oh my gosh, we're speaking English!" Mas y Meno said in unison as they waved their arms up in panic.

Jinx rolled her eyes and untied the red string, opened the flap and removed the papers from inside. As she skimmed through the papers, she noticed a familiar name.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>Wally West sat with his legs propped up on his desk and his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed and was enjoying the moment as his friends talked in the background.<p>

"Seriously, I think that our school's football team will bring us to championship." his friend, Hartley, explained.

"But the Quarterback sucks! I say we should just quit while we can." Jerry, his other friend, added as he leaned his cheek on his hand.

"Isn't your brother the quarterback?" Jerry just shrugged as Thomas shook his head. "Way to have some encouragement, dude."

"That's right, our football team does have a chance." Wally added not opening his eyes. "The Eagles suck, and they can't catch a ball for their life."

"Says you, football's not your thing, Track Star." Wally opened his eyes just to roll them.

"Whatever, bro." Wally said just as the teacher walked in.

"West, I recommend you get your feet off your desk and make yourself look presentable." Wally hurriedly put his feet down to avoid getting detention. Again. For the tenth time that month. "Class, we have a new student today." It was then Wally noticed that a girl stood next to the teacher.

The girl had long, wavy auburn hair that a bubble gum pink streak in it, pulled back with a black headband. Behind her thick framed glasses, her eyes were revealed to be a shade between brown and gold. She wore a v-neck dark violet t-shirt that was not too revealing with matching violet combat boots and black skinny jeans. Around her neck was a black choker with a red rose dangling from it. She was seriously skinny (but doesn't look like the anorexic type) and had perfect curves. She actually had a bit of muscle, and looked, he noted, as if she does gymnastics. _And boy was she hot._

Wally knew his jaw dropped, and he was gaping like an idiot. "Would please introduce yourself?"

Her eyes seemed to be scanning the room, searching for something- no, someone. She laid eyes on Wally, a smile- wait, was that a smirk?- graced her lips.

"I'm Jennifer Rose Thompson. Glad to meet you all." said the girl, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Wally closed mouth and did a double take. Why did this girl seem strangely _familiar_...?

"Well, Ms. Thompson, please take a seat next to Mr. West in the back." Jennifer nodded, making her way toward the boy, who kept his eyes on her. She took a seat next to him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Wally, coming out of his daze, decided this was his chance to flirt. "Hey there beautiful. I'm-"

"-a little slow, is what you should end that sentence with." Jennifer said smirking a bit. "You do know who you're talking to right, speed idiot?"

Wally's brain finally put two and two together. His eyes widened at his stared at the girl next to him. "Jinx?" he whispered, the girl just smirked even more.

"The one and only, though I think it would be better if you called me Jennifer here. Bats will get mad." Jen- _Jinx _said. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you." Wally shook his head, unable to make himself say words.

Wally was speechless. The only thing he thought of saying was: "Can I call you Jenny?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have! Chapter 14! Yes, Jinx was sent to Wally's school. I enjoyed writing the now-English-speaking twins scene. I love the twins! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you all review again!<strong>

**Translation:  
><strong>

**¿Podemos tener una habitación al lado de Jinx?- Can we have a room next to Jinx?  
><strong>

**Mejor aún, podemos dormir en su habitación?- Better yet, can we sleep in her room?  
><strong>

**En serio- Seriously?  
><strong>

**Esta habitación se parece a una habitación del hospital.- This room looks like a hospital room.  
><strong>

**Excepto que es gris.- Except it's gray.  
><strong>

**¿cuándo- When did you-  
><strong>

**Thanks again! R&R~!  
><strong>

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:  
><strong>

**Hey guys! I know I know, I haven't updated in like- what? Three weeks? It's just that school has been making me soooo busy. First off, my choir group had to practice for the Talent Show, then I had to do NJ ASK. Then, I had to finish all these projects and homework. Then- You know what? If I continue, I won't be able to start the story. Anyways, before you throw your tomatoes at me, I would just like to add... Who saw the new episode of YJ? I mean really, KF and Artemis are living together! I hate that I thought it was sort of cute! And Red Arrow married Cheshire! OMG! And they had a daughter. In the comics, it was like that, but their daughter di- Oops, don't want to ruin it! But you probably know what I was about to say. *readers throw tomatoes at me and one person threw a dodgeball at me* Really? A DODGEBALL? Was that really necessary? *readers threaten with dodgeballs* EEP! DON'T HURT ME!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR TEEN TITANS!  
><strong>

**By the way, when Jinx is in her civvies (civilian) I will address her as Jennifer, and when she's in her hero form, she's addressed as Jinx. And Mas y Menos in their civvies are Danny and Dylan.  
><strong>

'_thoughts'_**  
><strong>

_flashback  
><em>

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"So, Jenny-"<p>

"_Jennifer_."

"What about Rose? Or better yet, Rosie?"

"No. Just Jennifer." Jin- Jennifer explained, glaring at the Wally.

Batman, being the cruel and sadistic hero he is, decided to give Jennifer the _same_schedule as Wally. She gave a frustrated sigh as she and Wally headed to their next class.

"Where did you even get Jennifer from?" Wally asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. Jinx just shrugged.

"Batman told me he '_narrowed down good names that seemed to fit me_'." she explained putting air quotes as she said her sentence.

"I got to say, he did a great job at changing your appearance." Wally said looking her up and down as he wiggled his brow at her. "Though, I think you look prettier as Jinx." He added, his smirk never leaving his face.

Jinx rolled her eyes as she elbowed him a bit. "Not cool to say when I'm in _incognito_." Jennifer smiled a bit, but stopped when she noticed what she was doing. She shook her head and glared at the boy. "I should be mad at you, not joking around with you."

"Why are you mad at me, anyways?" Wally asked as he remembered her being _VERY_ pissed at him in the little reunion. Jennifer glared at him more.

"Hmm, let's see if this rings any bells in that empty little head of yours." she crossed her arms over her chest as she continued, "Leaving without telling your _girlfriend_. Thinking that I wouldn't encourage you to go join the big leagues, which I might add, was a chance of a lifetime!" she exclaimed, raising her arms up for emphasis. Wally blinked as confusion flooded in his head.

"You didn't get my message?" Jennifer rolled her eyes again.

"Yea, I got your rose thing, but still-"

"No, not that. You didn't get the voice mail I left you?" Now it was Jennifer's turn to be confused.

"I never received any voice mail from you." Jennifer stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't even know you called..." she muttered utterly confused.

"Man, the only time I say some passionate words, you don't get to hear it." he muttered as he looked to the ground, a tint of blush staining his cheeks. He tried to play it off with a fake cough, but it did no good. "No wonder you didn't call me back."

"Wow, I wonder what you said. But seriously, you called?" He nodded. "And you waited for me to call you back?" He nodded again.

"I spent 3 months, every time I was home, just staring at my phone. Just waiting for it to ring or buzz or do anything! But it never did, so I gave up." Wally looked a bit sad as he recalled those three months.

"I was going to call you, but never got the courage to. I thought you left because you didn't-" _Love me anymore. _was what she wanted to finish it, but stopped herself from doing so. Jennifer shook her head. "Come on, we're going to be late."

She started walking faster and more ahead. Wally reached out for her, wanting to say something, but thought against it, pulling back his arm.

He would kill to know what happen to that message.

* * *

><p>"Okay, bro. We can do this."<p>

"Yes, we can."

"..."

"..."

"You open it, Dylan."

"What? Why me! You're the _oldest_, Danny! You open it!"

"We're the same age, doofus! I'm just two minutes older than you!"

"Thanks for proving my point! So open the door!"

"As the oldest, I command you to open the door!"

"Now you're taking advantage of your older brother privileges!"

"Um, excuse me, boys, but I'm guessing you're the new twin students." said a woman, cutting off their bickering. The twins, Danny (Mas) and Dylan (Menos), looked up to see the used-to-be closed door now open, revealing a slim African-American woman wearing a yellow blouse, tan pants, and black heels. She had a warm, welcoming smile on her face as her brown eyes stared at them. The two also noticed that most of the class was staring at them. The two laughed nervously and walked inside.

"Yes, I'm Danny Castro." He explained.

"And I'm Dylan Castro, his twin brother." Dylan added. For some reason, the twins had gotten a lot of attention from the girl population of the class. The twins laughed nervously as he saw the girls with heart in their eyes.

"Well, Danny and Dylan, I'm Mrs. Johnson." the woman stated, giving them another welcoming smile. "You may sit in those empty seats next Jake Morris and Luke Norton." she added pointing at two boys, one with black hair and emerald colored eyes. He wore a white sweater under a green t-shirt and jeans with green converses. The other boy had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts with white and orange Air Jordans. The two walked over to their seats.

"What's up? How's being the new kids and the center of all the ladies' attention?" the one with black hair asked with a laid-back expression on his face.

"First day is going alright... So far." Dylan said leaning back in his chair.

"Not to mention, the attention is awesome." Danny added as he gave a cocky smirk.

"Wow, first day here and I already know that you two are going to cocky." the blond haired one said with a smile. "I think we'll get along quite nicely. I'm Luke Norton, the most amazing basketball player you'll ever meet."

"Jake Morris. Not much of a basketball player, but I'm more of a wheels kind of guy. From skateboarding to rollerblading to biking, I'm all in." Jake said as Luke added, "He's also good at fixing things like cars, game stations, etc."

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"We got ourselves two new best friends."

* * *

><p>How the hell did she get into <em>this<em> kind of situation? All she was doing was going to lunch! Dammit, now her turkey sandwich would have to wait. She didn't even have breakfast! Bats was rushing her, so she had to skip it!

"-and you think you're so _cool_. Are you even listening to me?" the blond girl's shrill voice rang in her ears like an annoying whistle. Yes, Jennifer has crossed paths with the _jealous, popular_ girls. Why is fate so cruel to her?

The blonde in front of her was like a walking Barbie doll. She had the pink clothes, the high heels, everything! Jennifer wouldn't be surprised if she had a pink car and a mini-chihuahua in her purse. Her two croonies, one brunette and one African-American, stood next to her copied their 'leader's pose, hands on hips and head held high. It's like they had their own _colors_: Blondie had pink, brunette had green, and African-American had sky blue.

"And you are...?" Jennifer started only to be cut off by her shrill _screech_ again.

"How can you _not _know who _I_ am?" the blondie she puffed her cheeks "I am Kitten van Cleer*!" Jennifer blinked.

_Kitten van Cleer... van Cleer... Where have I...? Oh my god..._

__IT'S KITTEN! KILLER MOTH'S DAUGHTER GOES TO THIS SCHOOL? __HOLY SHIT!__ __Jennifer was having a panic attack in her head. Oh, Jennifer remembers Kitten. She remembers her _real_ good. They used to be cellmates in jail, and the girl wouldn't shut up. She spent two hours just talking about the _color_ of Jinx's _hair_! Even when the HIVE Five broke her out, Kitten seems to meet up with her one way or another. If only Jinx didn't have a power inhibitor on at the time, Kitten would have been disintegrated on the spot.  
><em><em><br>__"Speechless to be in the presence of the most _popular_ girl in school." At that, Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"More like annoyed and hungry." Jennifer tried to walk past them, but they just stepped in her way. "What do you want?" Jennifer was clearly annoyed.

"I want you to stay away from Wally." Kitten stated. "Yeah, I know about you two being all buddy-buddy. Wally is mine." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." was all she said. Kitten was taken aback by her response. She took one small step back, one hand in front of her.

"_'Whatever.'_? That's it?" Kitten said in disbelief. Jennifer shrugged.

"What else do you want me to say? It's not my choice." Jennifer started walking past the trio. "But rather _his _choice."

"Oh, please. Who _wouldn't _want me?" Her comes the narcissistic talk. "I'm popular, have great fashion sense, and not to mention beautiful!" Jennifer then rolled her eyes again.

"Just don't blame me if he dumps you."A vein popped into Kitten's forehead.

"Don't think this is the end, Thompson! I'll let you go for now, but if I see you even breath next to him, you are so going to pay!" Kitten threatened as she and her croonies walked away with a 'hmph'.

Adjusting her bag's strap, Jennifer rounded the corner and into the cafeteria. _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I could kick her ass any time. And I thought she was dating that spider-head idiot._

As she entered the cafeteria, Jennifer immediately notice Wally sitting on a table with the two boys he was talking to in the morning. Deciding against sitting with him, she sat at an empty table in the corner. Taking out her turkey sandwich (_finally!..._), she took a bite and took out her sketchbook. Flipping to the picture of Slade, she looked at it with hatred and a bit terrified. Jennifer traced his features on the paper as she gripped the pad harder.

Not wanting to look at it any longer, she flipped to a different page. The page she flipped to wasn't a drawing, but a page of photos. One of the picture was with all the original and honorary titans. She remembered they took this right after they fought Dr. Light all together. Another picture was of her team, Titans Central.

This picture almost made her laugh out loud. Oh, she _definitely_ remembered the day they took this picture.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you going to do with that camera?" <em>

_"I'm going to take pictures with it, duh." Jinx rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's reply.  
><em>

_"No shiz, Sherlock. I meant what are going to take a picture of?" Jinx asked as Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows.  
><em>

_"Maybe I should take pictures of my beautiful girlfriend." Jinx, again, rolled her eyes. Kid Flash grinned as he caught that faint blush on her face (even though it hid behind the printed blush marks on her face).  
><em>

_"Oh! A camera! How about a group picture, mates?" Argent said as she entered the room and noticed the camera.  
><em>

_"Sure, why not?" Kid said as he smiled a bit.  
><em>

_"Count me out." Jinx said as she started to walk away until a blur of red and yellow ran past her and in front of her.  
><em>

_"Come on! It can't be a group picture if we don't have our leader in it!" Kid Flash had that stupid pout on his face that made him look innocent. And... Oh god, not the eyes...  
><em>

_"Fine! Whatever! Quit staring at me like that!" Jinx yelled as she turned on her heel and walked toward the group.  
><em>

_"I don't want to be in picture either." Hot Spot said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
><em>

_"Come on, Spotty. This could be one of those precious memory pictures that we would be staring at in the future!" Kid Flash exclaimed as his arms waved in the air. When Hot Spot ignored him, he went on to phase 2. Both Argent and Kid Flash run up in front of him, hands together as in a begging posture and puppy dogs eyes. Dammit, why the eyes!  
><em>

_"Okay, okay! Enough with the eyes! But who's going to take the picture?" Hot Spot asked as they each stared at each other.  
><em>

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jinx pressed a button on the keyboard and a picture of Robin showed on the screen.  
><em>

_"Hey, Robin, what's up?" Jinx asked as a box was shown on the screen.  
><em>

_"A delivery for KF. I don't know why it was sent to the Tower but it was." Robin explained as Jinx pushed another button and opened the door. Robin walked in the base and set the box down on the counter.  
><em>

_Just as the box was set down, it opened and something sprang out of it. It looked like the Tasmanian Devil from LooneyToons only smaller.  
><em>

_"What the bloody hell is that?" Argent said dodging it as it sped past her. Jinx also jumped out of the way as it sped by her.  
><em>

_"I don't know, but it's going to destroy the base if it continues like this." Jinx said as she stood up from her crouching position.  
><em>

_Two hours later, Titans Central were exhausted. The creature thing was trapped inside a plexiglass box and hit the glass, trying escape. The Titans Central was, however, in their own unpleasant situation  
><em>

_Argent was hanging upside down on the ceiling, her foot caught on one of the wires. She was swinging around, struggling to get the wires wrapped around her body off, looking like a cocoon of wires. Hot Spot was powered down, but soaking wet and was wrapped in toilet paper like a mummy. Jericho was on the floor with swirls in his eyes, his arms spread out. He was covered in flour and ketchup spots were seen on his face while mustard stained his shirt, pickles were found in his hair as well as a banana peel, Jinx was covered from head to toe in paint. It looked like a rainbow threw up on her: her hair was green and purple, her clothes and shoes were red, orange, and blue and her face was covered with yellow and magenta, not to mention a both disgusted and annoyed expression adorned her face. Kid Flash was in a baby blue Little Bow Peep costume with a tan sunhat, white boots, and white powdered make-up, pink blush and cherry red lipstick. He also had the long cane.  
><em>

_Robin snickered at the sight, picking up the camera in the process. "This is so a Kodak moment."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>What are you looking at? And why are you snickering to yourself?" the sudden voice made her jump and close her sketchbook quickly. She calmed down when she noticed that it was only Wally.

"You scared me." was all she said as she tried to calm her heartbeat. Wally chuckled at her reaction as he leaned his cheek on his right palm.

"So what were you looking at?" Wally asked as he tried to take her sketchbook, only for her to move it away from his reach.

"Nothing, just... Old pictures." Jennifer replied, a small smile forming on her lips. Wally raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my private sketchbook."

"Is it because you drew more unicorns?" Jennifer glared at the boy as she opened her sketchbook to the page of the photos.

"Here." she handed him the book, and he gladly took it, only to laugh at the picture.

"Oh my god, I remember this." Wally said grinning from ear to ear. Jennifer smiled as well.

"How did the thing get you in a Little Bow Peep costume anyway?" Jennifer asked, always wondering what had happened to each of them.

"We raided Argent's closet." Enough said. Jennifer knew that once you go into Argent's closet, always come out with a new outfit on. The outfit he was wearing just so happened to be Argent's Halloween costume.

"It made my paint set spill all over me."

"Look at Argent! She looks like a cocoon."

"I can't believe Hot Spot was cornered in the bathroom!"

"And look at Jericho!" with that they broke into laughter. The people in the cafeteria looked at them as if they were crazy, while Kitten strangled her sandwich. If looks could kill...

Jennifer got up to throw out her garbage, and Wally decided to take a _quick _look at her other drawings. He had to admit, they were really amazing, until he stopped on one page in particular. It was a picture of Slade. He stared down at the picture then at Jennifer, worry evident on his face. He stared down at the face with hate. _This guy will pay..._

He closed the sketchbook just as Jennifer sat back down. She tilted her head to the side as she noticed his serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Wally stopped glaring at the table and looked up at Jennifer. He shook his head and put on his usual grin.

"Nothing, just miss the old team." Jennifer smiled a bit and nodded, though she was sad inside. She missed them so much. If only she were there to save them...

_RING!_ Jennifer and Wally both got up, picked up their bags and headed to their next class.

* * *

><p>"We should be looking for her!" yelled a Russian-accented voice.<p>

"Be patient, Rouge. Everything will play out as planned." said a voice that gave her chills down her spine.

"Maybe we should get their... _Attention_." said a mischievous voice.

"Very well. But Cheshire," Out from the shadows was none other than Slade. "keep your emotions under control."

Cheshire nodded, her mask hiding her glare.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done with chapter 15~! I just wanted to show you how the three's first day was. Yes, there's something planned. But you'll have to wait until the next chapter! I hope you liked it! R&amp;R!<strong>

***It was said that in the Teen Titans, Killer Moth was the Cameron van Cleer version. So I decided to use his last name.  
><strong>

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:  
><strong>

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I wrote this little filler chapter to let you know that this story is NOT dead! It's just hard for me to update. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

><p>Artemis was standing on what looked like a sidewalk a block away from her home. Where was she going? She wasn't sure herself, but she kept walking. Also, she felt... <em>Shorter<em> than usual.

Finally, after finding her own will back, Artemis stopped and looked down at herself. The first thing that caught her sight was that she wasn't wearing her usual brown ankle boots nor her black combat boots from her hero outfit. Instead, she saw worn out green sneakers. Lifting her hands, she saw that they were smaller, more _child-like_.

Artemis was now wearing her old jean overalls with a green t-shirt under it.

She began to walk again against her will. Seriously, _where._ _I__s. _ _She._ _Going_?!

If she was a kid again, this is probably a part of her training from her father.

As Artemis began to cross the street, still slightly confused and deep in thought, she didn't notice a car coming towards her at full speed.

The car's horn broke her away from her thoughts, and Artemis stood frozen in fear, her feet wouldn't budge from their spot in the middle of the street.

She closed her eyes as the car get closer and closer until... She was tackled to the other side of the street towards the sidewalk.

The car dashed away, not even checking if the little girl they almost ran over was alright.

"_Are you crazy_!?" asked the person who had saved her. Artemis opened her eyes to see a girl, probably her age (as a child of course). The girl was wearing a violet and black striped long sleeve with dark jeans and purple sneakers. Her hair was covered under a black beanie that looked a one size too big. Artemis could see, however, on strand of black hair, while the rest seemed to be stuffed inside her hat. Her eyes hidden underneath her black beanie. Artemis couldn't even tell what her eye color was. "You could've been a _pancake_ if it weren't for me, you _scatterbrained blonde_!"

Ignoring the insult, Artemis was too stunned at what had just happened. "Well, luckily, you were here in time." Artemis replied almost immediately.

She could tell that the girl furrowed her eyebrows, scowling at her. "_Luck_ had nothing to with this." she muttered.

Not hearing her comment, Artemis tried to process what had just happened. Was this a memory of hers? This was obviously a dream, too real to be one, but a dream nonetheless. Artemis seemed to be too shocked to notice that her arm had been scraped and was now bleeding.

Fortunately, the girl had seen it. "Oh, your bleeding." Removing her pink bag from her back, she took out a bandage roll. She also took out an alcohol wipe to clean the wound.

Wincing, Artemis wondered if this girl had a whole medical kit in her bag. Why she had one in the first place was beyond her.

Carefully wrapping the bandage on, the girl smiled and stood up, lending a hand toward Artemis, which she gladly took.

"Thank you." Artemis said as the girl helped her off the ground.

"Don't mention it." The girl tucked the strand of black hair behind her ear. "What were you doing just standing in the middle of the street?" the girl asked.

Artemis still had no control of her words. She responded with, "I guess I was too deep in thought."

"Why were you in deep thought?"

Artemis had no idea what little her would say next. She doesn't remember this at all. Was this one of her memories? All she knew about her reason was that it had something to do with her dad and his training.

"Just thinking about how my dad pushes me to do all these ridiculous tasks." Well, it wasn't a lie. She thought some of her training were ridiculous. While some kids were outside playing hopscotch, she was inside, learning how to find people's pressure points. Most girls got cell phones for their birthdays, Artemis got her first utility belt and stun bombs. Usually kids hide in closets when playing hiding and seek, she was locked in one to find her own way out. I'm guessing you got the idea.

"He probably just wants to prepare you for the future." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"The _future_?" The girl nodded.

"Isn't that what dads do?" The girl tilted her head to the side. "They prepare you for the future. The future is mysterious, anything can happen. You have to be prepared for whatever obstacle is thrown at you. He probably wants to know if you can handle yourself in the future when you're on your own, you know? _Especially_ if you're all alone."

Artemis's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of it that way. She always thought that her dad just wants her to be his little super-villain sidekick, but now that she thinks about it, using her skills, she could be ready for anything.

"I never thought of it _that_ way." The girl nodded her had then smiled sadly.

"It must be nice... _Having a dad_..." The girl muttered softly, so soft that Artemis barely heard her.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you have a dad?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, but I've never met him or my mom."

"I'm so sorry." The girl shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine. I mean, I'm perfectly-" but she was cut off by a loud police siren as a police car was turning the corner. Stumbling to her feet, she began dashing off. "It was nice meeting you, _scatterbrain_, but I gotta run!"

"Wait, why are you-?" The girl, however, was still running, not turning back. Artemis guessed that she did not hear her.

Artemis watched as the little girl ran. Suddenly, the girl's image changed into an older, probably her original age (17), girl. The black and violet striped long sleeve was replaced by a black blazer. The dark jeans was replaced by a black and purple skirt over black tights. The purple sneakers were now black platform boots, where the heels were purple. The black beanie disappeared, and her hair was put in a ponytail. The only thing that was different was that her hair wasn't _black_.

It was _pink_.

* * *

><p>Artemis awoke with a gasp. Sitting up, she looked down at her hands and saw that they were no longer childishly small. Sighing with relief, she glanced at her alarm clock. Noticing the time, Artemis groaned.<p>

The clock read: _7:30_. If she didn't get ready now, she would be late to school.

"Artemis, you're going to be late, if you don't get out of bed." her mother said as she entered the room. Noticing her distracted stare, Paula (Artemis's mom) rolled her wheelchair by her bed. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Shaking out of her reverie, Artemis gave her mom a reassuring smile. "Yeah, sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off." Artemis replied as she swung her legs around the bed and stood up.

Paula, however, was not convinced, but she let it slide for now. "Okay, well, breakfast is in the kitchen. I'd be quick if I were you." With that, she rolled out of the room.

Once her mother left, Artemis released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

As she began changing into her uniform, Artemis suddenly couldn't recall the dream she had anymore. The dream began slipping away from her mind. The girl with her black beanie hat bobbing up and down as she ran farther away from her memory. The girl whose appearance changed into someone _familiar _just kept running, too out of reach to be remembered.

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 16! Yes, I know you guys have missed me! But I'm pretty busy this year, so updates will be slow. Remember how Artemis kept saying that Jinx looked so familiar? Well this was what had happened. So R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:  
><strong>

**Heyy I'm back from the dead! **

**... **

**Don't hurt me! **

**Audience: *throws everything they have at me***

**I'm sorry! I've just been soooo busy! High school has been keeping busy with projects and tons of homework. It's been like- what? Four, five months? Sooo... yeah. Sorry. Don't worry, I'm not losing interest in this story. Its just im soo busy to update. I have a lot planned for this! Including a prequel! So stay tuned :)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT- Forget it, you know the rest.  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"So you are a science wiz and the track star?" Wally nodded with one of his silly grins. "But isn't that a dead giveaway?"<p>

"Yes, but people would think that Kid Flash wouldn't be dumb enough to join a club that could let other find out my secret identity." Wally explained with a smirk, while Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." she stated with a deadpanned expression. Wally smiled at that statement, remembering the time she locked him up in a cage and said that to him. The two were just exiting the school and out the gates. "Come on, we have to get the twins."

"They're here too?" Wally asked, another smile on his face. Jennifer nodded.

"I don't know why they sent me to your school though." Jennifer adjusted her glasses. "I mean, I think I'd rather be with the Boy Blunder." Wally blinked.

"What? Why?" Wally whined as Jennifer smirked.

"_Hello, _he's so _adorable _now." Jennifer said with an adoring smile, while Wally pouted.

"So now you're falling for the Boy Blunder?" Jennifer giggled.

"Why? Jealous?" Wally blushed at that remark, turning away and gave a small cough.

"So why _did_ Bats put you in my school?" Wally asked after his face returned to its original color.

"Probably because he doesn't want a lot of supers in on school. Probably two per school." Jennifer said as she took out a paper from the manila folder she was given in the morning. "See, Megan and Supey are in Happy Harbor High, Artemis and Robin are both in Gotham Academy, and the twins are in the middle school here."

"Okay... That's understandable, but one more question." Jennifer looked over at him as if to tell him '_ask away_'. "Why do you have a diagram of this?" Jennifer blinked then looked at the paper then shrugged.

"I have no idea..."

"..."

"..."

"If I didn't know Batman made that, then that would have been pretty stalkerish." Wally joked as Jennifer let out a small chuckle.

"Definitely." Jennifer agreed. They then rounded the corner, and the middle school came to view. "I hope the twins made friends."

"I'm pretty sure." Wally said as they stopped by the gates of the school. "We speedsters not only have _super_-speed, but are _super_ friendly."

"Oh ha ha. You know, your stupid puns never changed." Jennifer said as she leaned on the gate as she searched for the two in the sea of kids.

"But probably they're Spanish-speaking will be tough for others to understand." Jennifer smiled.

"About that. They-" Jennifer started, but was cut off when Wally was tackled to the ground.

"Surprise!" The twins shouted, only for Wally to grunt and push the two off him. Wally dusted himself off and was about to retort about how he was going to kill them for that, realization dawned him.

"Holy Speed Force*, you guys are speaking in English!" Wally yelled as the twins gave him their signature goofy grins.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" they said in unison.

"Yo, Danny, Dylan! Do you know these two?" Jake asked as both he and Luke approached the four.

"I think the real question is, do you want to know who I am?" Luke said as he leaned against the opposite gate of Jennifer. "The name's Luke Norton, the most awesomest guy around." Jennifer rolled her eyes and smirked before letting out a small giggle. Wally looked at her with a horrified expression, waiting to hear what she has to say. Before Jinx could even reply, Jake hit Luke in the back of his head.

"Don't listen to this doofus. He does that to every girl." Jake said, directing a glare to Luke, who rubbed his now sore head. Jake turned to Jennifer, while extending out a hand to her. "I'm Jake Morris." Jennifer smiled before shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jake and Luke." Jennifer smiled, making Jake and Luke blush a bit. Jennifer, oblivious to their red faces, turned to the twins and and ruffled their heads. "Hey, you two. How was school?"

"Boring, but now we got two new friends to keep us company." Danny said after fixing his hair.

"Still, we missed seeing you!" Dylan stated with a smirk.

"It's not like you were never going to see me again." Jennifer said as she smiled. They smiled back at her and was about to say something when an explosion was heard. People began screaming and running in the opposite direction. Jennifer suddenly became alert, turning around to see what was causing such an uproar. Noticing that she could not change there, she played her part. "We should find somewhere safe to hide!"

She pointed to the other direction as they all followed her orders. Jennifer made sure to be lost in the crowd so that Luke and Jake could not see her run into a deserted alley. Dashing in, she checked to see if there were anyone who could see her. After checking, she pushed on the rose pendant of her choker. Immediately, her appearance changed back to Jinx.

Jinx scanned the wall and began to climb. Once she was on the roof of the building, she looked down at the streets below. People were running; there were explosions after another. Jinx could see a blur of red and yellow, telling her that Kid Flash had began to help evacuate the scene as were the twins. Now to see who's causing havoc.

Jinx couldn't really see through the smoke, but one thing's for sure, there were more than one person there. Here guess: Hive Five. Probably with Cheshire tagging along.

It was when she heard a hill-billy argument along with a creepy laugh, her suspicions were proven true. The smoke cleared and the Hive Five stood, standing tall and proud. The only thing she did get wrong was that Cheshire was with them. _She's probably hiding in the shadows or something using her assassin skills._ Thought Jinx as she stood up.

Tossing a hex at the five idiots, she jumped down from her hiding spot. Her hex only hit Billy (Well, one of the Billies anyway), who was yelling curses as he hit the ground. Jinx stood with one hand on her hip, a scowl present on her face.

"You _idiots_. What are you doing now?" Jinx asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the five boys wreaking havoc.

"Oh you know, the usual. Stealing, breaking glass, jumping on cars, stealing, destroying the city, _stealing_." See-More explained with a smirk. Jinx's eyes glowed pink as the mailbox he was leaning on exploded, covering him in a pile of letters.

"Well, its against the law and if you forgot, I'm a hero now." Jinx crossed her arms over her chest.

Gizmo scoffed. "Whatever the hell happened to the Jinx who told the cruddy law that it can kiss her-"

"She's gone. No matter what, I've changed and learned better." Jinx snapped as she pointed her glare at the small boy.

"It doesn't matter. You're not our leader any more, so we won't be going easy on you." Mammoth replied as he took a giant step forward.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one doing all the discipline as you five cowered in _fear_!" Jinx yelled, sending a hex to the ground causing the ground create a huge earthquake, hitting Mammoth in the process. Mammoth hit the ground with a thud, a disgruntled noise escaping his lips.

Jinx was about to send another hex at Gizmo when she was kicked from behind. She was knocked into a car, her side scraping itself on the door. Oh yeah, that's definitely going to hurt in the morning. Jinx turned to see Kyd Wykkyd standing right in front of her. He was about to land a punch on her, but she ducked down dodging the hit.

She jumped away from Kyd Wykkyd. "Wow, still as silent as ever." Jinx commented. An eyeball flew past her face, narrowly missing her. She turned to see See-More had finally got himself out of the pile of letters. Eyeball after eyeball Jinx ran, dodging them. It was when a knife was thrown, inches away from her face did she look up.

Across the street, Cheshire stood on a building. One knife in hand, her other outstretched. Jinx's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she was surrounded by hundreds of Billies.

"'Yer outnumbered _and _surrounded!" the Billies yelled in unison. Jinx growled. No way was she going to make it out unscathed, not to mention, without being captured.

There was a flash of red and yellow as a group of Billies fell like bowling pins. Another flash of yellow, red, and white took down another group of Billies. Using this as a distractions, Jinx dashed out of the ring of Billies that had circled around her.

Unfortunately, Jinx came face to face with Mammoth, who had already recovered from his fall. Mammoth towered over her and was about to smash her to the ground, someone came in a punched him in the face before he got a chance.

Jinx was about to throw a hex, but she saw a glimpse of a black shirt with a red S, and sighed in relief. She took another glance at the building, which was now deserted. Cheshire, probably, fled the scene when she noticed the other heroes coming.

_We got the distress call, Jinx! _came Miss Martian's voice in her head. Jinx smiled when Miss Martian reappeared from above.

_Can't you go one day without getting into a fight._ Hearing the Boy Wonder's voice, caused her to become completely relieved. She watched as Robin took down Gizmo. Jinx smirked a bit, and shrugged unconsciously.

_What can I say? I have_ very _bad luck._ Jinx commented before joining in the fight.

She was, however, stopped by Kyd Wykkyd. He glided over to her in a speed that could rival the Flash's. Kyd Wykkyd threw a punch to her gut, but stopped just before he made contact. Backing away, he disappeared, not even taking his eyes away from her as he did so. Jinx furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What the heck just happened?

* * *

><p>He was big and definitely tough, but Superboy knew he was almost at his limit. Surely, Mammoth could rival Kryptonian strength... Could he? Though, it was quite obvious that they were both equally matched. Even if Mammoth was twice his size, they were <em>definitely<em> equal in strength.

Superboy was about to go in for another punch, when the kid who looked like a mini-version of Batman swooped in and grabbed Mammoth, teleporting him away.

He turned to see the five villains that they were just fighting had disappeared with the smaller Batman- what was his name again? Oh who cares, he was always bad with names.

"Where did they go?" Robin said, putting away a bird-a-rang back in his belt. Miss Martian flew down, taking her side by Superboy.

"They're no longer in the area." Miss Martian explained, doing a mental scan around. Jinx, Kid Flash, and Mas and Menos walked towards the three.

"Who knows, let's just head back." Jinx said as she put a hand in one of her hidden pockets. Her fingers touched something, making one of her eyebrows raise. _Huh?  
><em>

Jinx turned and began to walk away from the scene. "Where are you going?" Kid Flash asked as he noticed Jinx walking down the street. She turned around to look at him.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air." Jinx replied. Once she heard him dash away with the twins and the other three, Jinx took out a piece of paper that was slid into her pocket and opened it.

_Meet me in warehouse 17. -KW _

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Yeah, I guess it wasn't all that eventful. But don't worry, I'll think of something. So hope to see everyone's reviews! I missed you guys! And by the way, guess what I was for a costume party? That's right, I was the Boy Wonder himself! Yeah, I know pretty random. But still, now the whole world can know of my Robin obsession... Ok not really an obsession, but you get the idea. R &amp; R!<strong>_  
><em>

**~Superbluestar428  
><strong>


	19. REWRITE!

**GOOD NEWS/BAD NEWS!**

**Bad news first, I must confess that I'm not officially done with all the rewrites of the chapters in this story. There's so much to rewrite, and I'm still a bit busy with school so updates will be a bit slow.**

_**BUT!**_

**The good new is: I am super excited because of the first three chapters (Prologue, Ch.1, Ch.2) I did manage to rewrite! SO AS A GIFT, I'VE DECIDED TO POST WHAT I HAVE AS THE RETURN REWRITTEN! **

**After I post this message, I will create the new rewrite and upload the done rewritten chapters! I will keep the original one (this one) here, but it will say it's completed for those who want to read the original version of the story. I just... I don't know. When I first wrote this story, I was really proud of it, so now, I can't seem to bring myself to delete this story. As I said, I will keep this story up and just create the rewrite instead of replacing and deleting chapters (plus, that's too much work and I'm lazy haha ^_^ jk... maybe...).**

**As for Across the Mortal Dimensions, I managed to finish all the rewrites, and will also create the new rewrite and the rewritten chapters! Actually, I may just try to replace all the chapters since there are only like nine chapters... And I may or may not continuously change stuff, so beware...**

**SO GO CHECK OUT THE REWRITE WHICH WILL BE POSTED AFTER I'M DONE HERE! **I hope you like the rewrite just as much as you like the original!** :)**

**~Superbluestar428**


End file.
